


This Love of Ours

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: Playboy Genji x ReaderGenji screws the relationship up.Reader joins Overwatch.Genji and Hanzo both join later.Old and hidden feelings from the past are brought up towards the light, still raw."We were, perhaps for only the briefest moment in time, but we were there, I know it: we were burning on the edge of something beautiful, and yet as we stood the flames slowly died before our eyes...."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! :D
> 
> I am making 3 genji fanfics, and this is the first. 
> 
> pls enjoy thank u very much

He was the great tempter and you the tempted; you drank from his poisoned chalice, and with that you were bound to him and yet he was bound not to you nor to anyone, and in that instant you had condemned yourself to this manipulative instrument of the devil himself.

The girl had two choices; she could remain condemned, bound by a contract that did not bind the contractor, or she could choose to try and struggle against the bonds; despite it seeming futile she could break free and the poison would be cleansed from her mind; the dark thundercloud of his influence would no longer pervade her mind and cloud it; she could live on her own terms and live as she wished, and vow to never have dealings with the devil and learn to recognize his many disguises so as to avoid what had restricted her for many painful years, so long ago.

——————

I don’t know...

I just remember it being so much brighter I guess.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad chapter :(
> 
> LOL sorry to the 50 of you may have noticed before I changed all the errors xD. 
> 
> this is kind of a more extensive work
> 
> pls enjoy or pop in occasionally to read :D

This evening, you sat by one of the enormous marble fireplace of the sprawling Hanamura estate, alone. As the flames gently flickered amidst the glowing ruby embers and cast their dying light, your face flickered in and out of shadow, alternating between warmth and sudden cold. The plush red velvet couch was your comfort, and you curled up in a silky light blue blanket, which rippled and pooled around your frame, flowing as though it were a gentle river, spilling onto the hard and cold white floor. Your eyes were half closed, and your face unsmiling, an expression unreadable except for the blankness of the countenance. 

In the distance you heard the dying commotion from what had been another one of Genji’s enormous house parties. You could see, without being physically there, the enormous room, draped in shining gold chandeliers from which dripped opulence in the form of hand-cut, pure diamonds, reeking of alcohol, lust, and sweat; it reeked of the perfumes of dozens of women, luxuriously dressed in fine leathers and silks. As the lights were reflected into a thousand different directions by these very diamonds, the guests danced on the floor, faces hidden in shadow one moment and illuminated briefly in the next. 

You could see it in your mind’s eye; the first time you had been to one was thankfully your last. All the women lavishing gifts upon Genji, vying for his attention, him drunk in his stupor of liquor and women. One woman on his left, trying to feed him cake, another on his right asking for a kiss, the others gathered around like vultures, pecking at each other with words whilst trying to desperately hold onto some part of Genji. Their crimson heels glinted in the glimmering light, the color of blood. Disgusting and tasteless. 

You sighed, but where tears once would splash down your fair cheek, there were none now. They had dried so long ago. You observed the gold trimmings of the couch, which shone with a warm light which illuminated your face, and realized the party must be over since everything was now relatively silent, save for the silent murmur of servants hurrying into the enormous hall to clean. That also meant…Genji would be coming soon. 

Genji.

Genji, who had once been the love of your life, and still was. 

How did it come to be like this? 

As you felt your thoughts slowly slipping towards the past, you helplessly were swept back into those days from years ago which were the only reason why you still stayed; they were the only reason you could bear him as he was now, because whilst remembering how he used to be you had not given up hope that somewhere in Genji the old Genji still lived. However, now you had slowly come to painfully accept that the old Genji had vanished completely without a trace it seemed; and this impostor who had the same looks, same voice, same warm hands, this impostor had taken his place. 

Back then, everything had been so simple. You had simply started out as Genji’s friend, since your father was of a noble family, and the two of you had frequently played together amongst the Hanamura garden, feeding the koi, raking the gravel in the Zen garden, plucking flowers and creating crowns, watering the bonsai (and on a few occasions trimming them horribly, much to Hanzo’s distaste). This friendship was deeply rooted, firm and strong, and as the years passed it only grew stronger, until you had developed feelings for each other. Genji had been the one to ask you out, stuttering in the cutest way and blushing when you smiled up at his face and said, “Of course I will.” 

The love had been strong and pure, and Genji didn’t so much as glance at the other girls who still fawned over him ad the elite prep school you both attended. You would sit next to each other in class, study together (he achieved many a good grade thanks to your help) and eat at nearby cafes every day. You’d go on dates every weekend, to the movies or arcades, and you were definitely the most badass couple out there. At the arcades, you set the record for the most couple highscores, and had an almost constantly tied record for individual games, your favorite being the FPS genre. 

You weren’t ugly yourself, quite the opposite. You weren’t tall enough to be a model at 5’7”, but you still were taller than most other girls. Your dark hair was long and straight, but you loved to wear it in loose waves so you’d occasionally get it permed. You definitely had your fair share of male admirers but you nonchalantly tossed all their gifts and flowers into the nearest trash can, uncaring if they saw, as Genji was the one you truly loved. You didn’t give a damn about anyone else, since Genji was the friend and lover you needed. 

It had been great, so great that you had always felt as if it were a dream, too good to be true. 

Now, you realized that it was true. It was a dream.

You remembered one day, Genji had held you in his arms as you gazed upwards at the night sky on the roof of the dorms, and had promised to marry you and make you happy. 

“You are me, and I am you. Without you, I will be empty. So don’t ever go away, hm?” He turned to look down at your face, which had stifled a grin.

“Gengu.” You poked his cheek and then pouted. “What? You think I don’t love you enough?”

“No, you know what I mean.” Genji said, pulling your cheeks.

“I know. Of course not. I couldn’t imagine a life without you.” You replied and buried your face into his broad chest. 

“That’s my girl.” He murmured, and you contentedly watched the night skies together.

But not long after, you saw that Genji had changed. 

He’d slowly started dressing differently, much more flirtatiously, and wouldn’t button his shirts anymore.  
You didn’t mind it though, you just thought it was hilarious and would always laugh at the sight of him, which he always got pissed off at. Then, he began to meet with new people and made some new friends in the Japanese criminal underworld. You didn’t like his new friends, though you had been kind to them at the start, they treated you with disdain and disrespect. They merely saw you as “Genji’s trophy wife.” Slowly but surely, they began to edge you out as they constantly demanded his attention, even though he was reluctant to spend less time with you at first. He spent more time with them and less with you, and this gap only grew larger with time. You simply couldn’t understand it. Why?  
The worst and most painful part of it, however, was how Genji himself changed. You couldn’t recognize him anymore. He was a much crueler man. He treated you far worse than he used to, and when you argued with him about it he simply exploded into a rage which unnerved you and frightened you to death. When you scolded him out of worry, he simply ignored you, until those times became explosive fights as well, with him shouting at you to leave him alone and get off his back, with you protesting in return that it was simply because you cared for him deeply. He’d ignore what you said and would just slam the door on his way out, so the rafters shook and the slam echoed through your being. There were no more dates or flowers or whatnot, as he began to focus more on other things. Though it did calm you down when he told you he still loved you deeply as well, it was not to last. 

He would always attend extravagant nightclub parties and though you came along at first you disliked it so much you stopped after a few times. All he did was get wasted and come home with women. The clubs were full of women which would glare at you and trip over themselves throwing themselves in Genji’s path to get him to notice them. Their desperation disgusted you, but what Genji did hurt far more. He started to bring women back home with him. He became a complete playboy and now there was always a bunch of models and other wealthy women in the mansion. They lounged on his couches with him, flirted with him, and worst of all had sex with him. All the damn time. He never gazed at you lovingly anymore, and if he did it was because he wanted your body and not you. 

Even Hanzo had attempted to step in.

Hanzo, of all people. He disliked most people, but he knew how much you truly loved Genji for who he was. He put up with you, and sometimes, ever so slightly he hinted at his approval for your marriage and he always advised you to better Genji in his sagelike voice. Though Hanzo wasn’t much older, he seemed decades wiser than Genji, which you admired greatly. One day, you heard them fighting, and you realized that the seemingly cold older sibling was in fact, fighting for you.

“It would not be wise to treat her so poorly, Genji.”

“You don’t know anything. Stop giving me relationship advice.” Genji retorted.

“Tell me, why are you so blind? Even I can see how much she loves you, and for who you are. She is an honorable woman, and I don’t understand why you treat her so badly. She will leave you soon if you do not become honorable yourself. You are bringing shame upon the family.” 

“You’re always going on about honor. You’re the first son, the one who will inherit the empire. She’ll stay. I know her.”

“I am not so sure, brother. Why have you not married her yet?”

“I’m still young. I want to have fun, and marry later. She knows I love her more than all the other women still.” Genji stated.

Hanzo simply sighed a deep sigh, which rushed through you, and you tiptoed away to your room. You heard Genji slamming the door shut, before leaving the estate, probably to go party some more and forget the argument, like he usually did. 

The first time you’d caught him with women in his bed, You promptly ran out of the estate crying uncontrollably, and went to one of your favorite ramen shops to calm down. You were chatting with the chef, an old friend, after your tears had dried, when Genji had walked in. 

“I knew I’d find you here.” He grinned from ear to ear in the grotesque way he always smiled now. You did not turn to face him and began to cry softly again. 

“Come on, now. Don’t be so mad.” He sat on the counter next to you. You apologized to the chef for the trouble, and paid him well, before leaving the store so the old man wouldn’t be troubled further. 

As you slowly walked back towards the palace, Genji followed you. After a silence, you asked, “Why?” 

Genji didn’t answer you. Suddenly, he bent down in front of you and said, “Get on.” You paused for a moment, and then got onto his back. He piggybacked you all the way to the palace, and said, “_______, I know that I like to indulge in women, and that I have changed, but you’re above all of them. I don’t love any one of them, no matter how much I may like them. I thought you knew that.” 

“I don’t. It still hurts.” You sniffed and buried your face in his soft white scarf.

“Well, you should know it.” He said. Along the way back, he said he would be nicer and that everything was the same, and you still loved him so much you believed every word of what he said. 

It was in these small, short and incredibly bittersweet moments that Genji’s old self shone through his new one. It was these small moments that kept you going in a blind faith that Genji was the same man, but only different around others. Even when girls became a regular sight around the mansion, you continued to love him in a steadfast belief. 

However, slowly you had realized that you were delusional. Ever so slowly, you had begun to see that things weren’t the same. Especially since around half a year ago, a girl named Natalia had come to work as Genji’s personal maid. She visited regularly and frequently at first, and you knew Genji often made love to her despite keeping the facade that she was simply a maid. She moved into the workers’ quarters, but whenever you visited you always heard murmurs about how Genji pampered her to no end.

She was slightly younger than you at 20 and looked like you. She also had dark hair and pale skin, and a beautiful body (your body was better of course but you always hid your figure with modesty) even when compared to the other women. She always hung on Genji’s every word, and always seemed to be there. You never got private time with him. She was always there, clinging onto his arm, cooing at him, asking him if “Lord Genji needed anything” and doing whatnot. You had become even more disillusioned, until one day you had been walking by his bedroom door when you heard her giggles coming from the room.

“That was awesome, Gengu.” 

‘Gengu?’ She called him by the nickname you used to call him, and Genji only chuckled. He let her call him by a nickname he only used to let you call him. Everyone knew that ‘Gengu’ was the name you, and you only, always called him. “You know, I think I would be an awesome wife, better than ______ anyways. She doesn’t do anything.” 

“Careful…don’t speak too harshly of her. But I like your nerve! Don’t tell ______ this, but I just might~” Genji had teased in his smooth, deep voice. Natalia simply laughed again, and had said, “Of course, dearest.” 

That night, around three months ago, you had returned to your own room and accepted that Genji was dead. He was six feet deep in the ground. The man whom you once loved was no more. In his place stood someone you didn’t know and recognize. After that, you had essentially wilted. Everything had become grey and you had mourned by yourself for a week. You didn’t bother keeping up appearances, and wore simple clothes. Of course, Genji didn’t notice as you always made sure to avoid him when not looking your best, because you still loved him with everything you had. Whatever he did, that would not change. 

Suddenly, footsteps approaching from the direction of the main hall brought you back to the fireplace. You were back in front of the fire, which had dimmed further, and simply continued to gaze at the fire, as you knew it would be Genji.

———————

White lies flying high like a ceasefire.

This is as far as I can feel right...

Because what you don't know

can haunt you.


	3. A Brief Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental af. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm the kind of fanfic writer who likes more complex stories rather than simple oneshots ><
> 
> Sorry for the lack of fluff and smut and stuff, it'll *hopefully* come later :)

You trained your gaze onto the dying flames in the fireplace and rested your head on one of the soft armrests of the couch. Shadows danced on the walls, deep and black, to an unknown rhythm of another plane. You heard Genji curse as he stumbled into the enormous marble doorframe in his attempts to journey back to his bed, and then he simply paused in the doorway, face half hidden in shadow, his brown eyes deep and filled with emotions you could not discern from the distance between you two. Or was it just an illusion, created in the midst of his stupor? 

Your eyes were almost closed, but you opened them slightly more to flick your gaze towards Genji where he stood, and your eyes met briefly before you let out a small sigh and returned your gaze towards the fire before closing your eyes and assuming he’d just stumble towards the master bedroom and go sleep like he usually did, as he didn’t have any women with him today. 

However, today Genji slowly walked over to you, and picked you up briefly before sitting under you, and your eyes widened slightly in surprise. You felt his muscular arms coil around you possessively. He reeked of alcohol and a mixture of twenty different perfumes. You didn’t look at him still. You didn’t want to. You thought he came over here since it was one of those rare times he lusted for you, but today he simply held you, enveloped you in his warmth in the near dark. He nuzzled into your neck and flowing hair. His breath reeked of alcohol and you were disgusted, and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only held you tighter.

“Mine.” He whispered into your embrace. “Mine, mine, mine.” 

You did not speak, processing his words or attempting to, before his utterances fell apart sound by sound into a language you could not understand. 

“Go sleep.” You said quietly. 

“No.” Genji protested, like a small child, and kissed your ear. 

“Then let me go.” You said. 

"I can't." He stated.

You sighed tired of his words, and attempted once more to get out of his grasp.

In response, Genji simply stood and carried you along with him to the enormous plushy bed you two shared, which you hated sleeping in now. It was a tainted place. He lay you down gently and climbed in next to you. He wrapped his arms around you again, as if lovingly, almost as if he loved you. In a few minutes, he was snoring softly and you knew he was gone into a deep sleep. You slowly untangled yourself from him, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

You began to speak.

“I’m curious. 

Why did you love me? 

Were you lonely?

Did Hanzo’s scolding always make you feel down?

Did you need a friend and a lover?

I’ve always hoped that those were the reasons you loved me.

Because if those were,

Then the reason you stopped loving me with all your soul must be that you’re not lonely, depressed, or in need of someone like me to spend your days with anymore.

And that makes me feel relieved, after everything that we have shared together.

I hope you’re happy. I know they will be. 

You, who used to love me. 

This is the end of our heartbreak fiction. 

It was never to last, and I have finally accepted the fact, seeing as what our relationship was come to. I hope, truly, that your family will give you everything I could not, and more.”

You took another deep breath.

“Genji, I’m leaving you.”

Genji did not stir.

“I’ve decided to join Overwatch and become one of their agents. My father was a good friend of Commander 76, and I’ve been offered a spot. I’ve already written Hanzo a lengthy letter, and I’lll miss him a lot.”

You paused.

“I think despite everything you’ve done to me, for the sake of the old times we shared together, I’ll miss you too. I can’t believe I’m telling you this while you’re sleeping, but I know if I said this to you while you were awake we would have another fight and you’d become possessive as hell. Since when did I have to keep secrets from you? But then again, I never thought this was how things would end, with you drunk in your bed and me, as I am now, empty beyond belief. At least I learned a thing or two about us, and what we went through. You made me who I am, and at least I didn’t mess it up. That was all your touch, and I don’t miss it. But, it made me who I am and I won’t be stupid again. This time, my heart is on my side and I am sure in what I decide.”

“I’m talking too much. I always did.” Shining tears began to roll down your face as you made your final farewell. 

“Goodbye, Genji. I love you. Be happy.”

You got up from the bed and hoisted your large duffel bag containing all your basic belongings over your shoulder. You slowly emerged from Genji’s wing of the estate, and headed towards the back gate of the estate, where a large, sleek, black Lincoln was waiting for you. In front stood a grey-haired man with a retro leather jacket sporting 76 on the back. There he was. You father’s friend. You ran up, and bowed deeply. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” You said.

“The pleasure is mine. Let Carl take your bag. There’s a lot of information we must cover on our way to HQ, but I think you’ll find yourself right at home.” The man smiled, and you bowed again before entering the car. On the way there, he lectured you about Overwatch: its mission, its members and its current news. When you arrived at the airport to get to Gibraltar, and boarded the plane, you saw in the plane an enormous monkey, and another Korean girl playing video games together. 

“I WIN!” The girl screeched and the monkey groaned. 

“Not again! You win every time.” The monkey hooted.

“Ok, I’ll go easy this time, I promise!” The girl said, then noticed you and jumped up in excitement. “WINSTON! IT’S THE NEW MEMBER!!” She ran over and grasped your hand. “AND SHE’S A GIRL! AND SHE LOOKS LIKE MY AGE!”

You laughed in embarrassment as Commander 76 turned to Winston and ordered him to take you to Gibraltar and get you acquainted with the group. Winston saluted, and as Commander 76 left, he turned to you, and patted your shoulder.

“Your father was one of our best agents, and one of my closest friends. I expect great things from you.” He appeared stern, then smiled and you bowed again in earnest before replying that you would try your hardest. Commander 76 left the plane and soon, you were off to Gibraltar. 

You were leaving behind the life you had always known, into unfamiliar territory, but you were excited to meet new people and leave your past behind. You glanced out the window, seeing the fluffy clouds whizz by, and then heard your name being called. Without a second thought, you turned eagerly towards the monkey and the girl, and so began a new phase of your life.

———————

Don’t drag it out, 

living like that doesn’t mean a thing.


	4. Overwatch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch becomes your family :)
> 
> You recover and are back to your badass self

“What’s your name? I’m Hana Song, former pro gamer and now the girl who flies around in the Mech!!” D.va grasped your hands and pulled you towards the inside of the plane, “I have to tell ALL my social media followers about you~”. She pulled out her phone and took a selfie with you, in which you gave a nervous half smile and cursed internally that you weren’t exactly presentable. “This is Winston!” She introduced you to the monkey.

“How do you do?” Winston asked whilst munching on a banana coated in peanut butter.

“It’s nice to meet you!” You smiled and relaxed truly for the first time in what was probably years. Your shoulders slumped slightly, you leaned back against a giant pillow, and you grinned from ear to ear, your old spirit rising from within you, very much alive. It was a true and carefree smile, where the corners of your eyes lifted slightly along with your cheeks. 

“How old are you?” Dva asked. 

“Me? I’m 20 years old.” You said and smiled. “Do you think you could teach me to play video games sometime?”

“Why don’t you teach her now so that I have a break?” Winston chimed in with a joking sigh. “I’ve had enough losses for today/“

D.va screeched in delight, grabbed another bag of Doritos and poured some Mountain Dew into a cup. “You’re on! By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a pro like me!” She smiled at you, and you nervously smiled back. “Let’s become best friends! I’m glad you came to Overwatch, I need another girl like me to survive…” She dramatically put her hand to her forehead, and ran off towards the front of the enormous screen, telling you to pick a snack from the pantry and get your butt over there so she could whip you into shape. Swept along by her current, you complied and opened the double-door pantry. Inside were shelves and shelves of snacks, and your eyes darted to and fro attempting to find something you really wanted to try. An orange and black bag caught your eye, and you gingerly pulled it out, afraid everything on the shelf would come off since it was tightly packed. 

“Hot Cheetos, eh?” Winston observed as you returned. “They’re too spicy for me.” He laughed and then said, “I’ll be right back, I just want to ask the pilot about our location.”

You nodded and sat down next to Dva. 

“Ok, let’s start with something basic. What kinds of video games do you think you’ll like?” D.va said. 

“Well…I think I’d like first-person shooters and horror games.” You said after some thought. 

“EEEHH?? Horror?” D.va shivered and looked at you like you were crazy.

“Not sure why, but yeah.” You said, and sheepishly smiled.

“Hmmm…I hate those so I can’t help you there, but you’re in luck for the first person shooters, that’s my specialty~!” Dva said and added, “Let’s get started!!” She handed you a controller. “For now, we’ll learn console, but once we get to HQ I’ll also teach you about the PC version.”

“I’m excited!” You smiled at Dva, who grinned back with orange Dorito crumbs in her teeth, and it was right then and there that you made your first and best friend of the Overwatch crew. Winston was the second, of course. He’d make you endless peanut butter and banana sandwiches whenever you asked, and was the one who gave you the most information on each of the members and told you he’d show you around once you got there.

Once you touched down at Gibraltar, and made your way inside the base, you were in awe at the sheer scale of the place, which was equipped with top-of-the-line technology as well. You slowly descended down the enormous marble stairs into an enormous lobby with a small desk at the front. 

“Sorry, _____, but I have some urgent business that has come up, so I’m afraid I’ll have to ask Hana to show you around, okay? Also, you can give your luggage to Jeremy over there,” Winston apologized, pointing to the omnic at the front desk. “He’ll have it delivered to your room.”

“It’s okay, and thank you for the warm welcome and everything else.” You bowed deeply, and Winston smiled and lumbered off.

“Let’s go!” Hana pulled your arm, and you handed off your luggage before beginning your journey through the HQ. She showed you the medical wing, where you met the famed Dr. Angela Ziegler, the training centers, the gardens, the technological development center, the weapons facilities, the cafeteria, etc, the men’s dorms and lastly the women's’ dorms. Along the way, you met Sombra, Lucio, Mccree, and Symmetra, who all greeted you warmly. 

She finally showed you your room, which was right next to hers, on the edge of the female dorms and across the grand hall from the men’s. You could walk around the circular balcony to get to there, and you made a mental note to go thank Winston later again. 

Suddenly, over the intercom, the smooth and warm voice of Lucio came on. “Time to eat! Let’s get down to it folks! Dinner is served! Look forward to meeting the newest member, ____! Let’s make sure to give her a warm welcome.” The intercom then went silent, and you blushed for a second, before scampering inside your room to change into something presentable. You brushed your long dark hair and pulled on a light blue hoodie and leggings before going  
You hurriedly made your way into the elevator with Hana, who reminded you that everyone was a family and not to be nervous. The elevator stopped at the third floor, where the cafeteria was, and you slowly walked along with Hana in the dim hall towards the brightly lit cafeteria. All the members of Overwatch were there, from Commander 76 to dozens of other members you hadn’t met before. 

“There she is!” Lucio sauntered over in his flip flops and gestured towards the crowd of people. “Welcome to Overwatch!” A great cheer erupted from the crowd, and you blushed and smiled, before bowing and calling out a greeting. Everyone lined up for the food, and your eyes lit up as you observed the hundreds of dishes available. There was everything from Mediterranean to Japanese to Indian, and you tried to get a little of everything which was impossible, so you picked out a few that you really really wanted to try. As you ambled over to the different gathering of couches and tables, you sat down at a long wooden table with a TV at one end. One by one, the other heroes began to sit down nearby. Here, you met the imposing but kind Pharah, her mother Ana, Roadhog (who just sat on the floor since he was huge), Commander Gabriel Reyes, and Junkrat. They all greeted you warmly and you complimented Roadhog about his tattoo which was “super cool” and he let out a deep throaty laugh in reply. 

As you watched sports together with everyone, and spoke together, you slowly learned a lot about everyone and you felt right at home. It was undoubtedly strange how everyone was so welcoming, but you were thankful and you made sure to call all your friends and family to tell them what you were up to. They were proud of you, and relieved that you had left Genji finally. 

After dinner and cake, you were taken to the medical wing for a baseline check, where you were deemed healthy, and you were then handed off to the weapons department. There, Commander Reyes introduced you to the different weapons and asked you which one would be your weapon of choice. You looked over each contraption, and decided finally that you’d be more old fashioned and choose one six-foot long odachi sword for your weapon. Reyes warned you that training would be more difficult, but you were determined. After that, you were fitted for body armor and synthetic, bulletproof skin which had been developed by the current head of the branch. You thanked the personnel and returned to your room, where you unpacked your clothes and placed the portrait of your family on the desk next to your bed. You decided that since tomorrow was the communal day off you’d go shopping for some room decor and try some Mediterranean food. 

The next day, with Hana you went shopping and bought cute pillows, fluffy white blankets, a fur carpet, a bunch of computer equipment, and mirrors, as well as basic toiletry essentials like a hairbrush, face scrub, etc. You trooped to your room with Dva, set everything up, and she introduced you to PC gaming, which you enjoyed greatly. The two of you spend the whole day together, talking about random stuff, and talking about your lives. You told her about your past, and she sympathized deeply with you, and you were in awe of her past as a pro gamer, winning tournaments left and right and carrying countless games.

The very next day, your training started. For six months, you went a rigorous training regimen. You were skilled before you came to Overwatch as your father had hired a renowned swordsman from Japan who’d taught you for years. However, you would be going into battle and you needed to brush up on your skills.  
You trained hard every day, and after half a year you went on your first mission, assigned to be part of Dva’s crew. 

You performed very well, and it was only an uphill journey from there. You loved everyone who had made you feel so at home, and you felt productive for once in your life. Actively fighting for justice, chasing gangs out of cities and arresting serial criminals grew on you. You and Dva were known as a superb team, both because you constantly looked out for each other and because you were both extremely skilled in your fighting. No mission was too challenging for you, and with Hana as your best friend you knew that Overwatch is where you wanted to work for as long as you could. Commander 76 expected very highly of you, and was always satisfied with mission results, and you were glad to make him proud, as he was essentially your second father to you.

For the next five years, you went on ten different missions, fighting organized crime in Italy, helping aid refugees in the Middle East, helping save hurricane victims on the Florida coast, and doing so much more. Each different mission was an adventure and drew you closer to everyone involved. The years whizzed by in the blink of your eye, and you loved every moment of them, surrounded by supporting friends, doing hair maintenance with Jesse, hitching a mech ride from Hana, learning how to shoot a rifle from Ana and drinking tea together, starring in Hana’s daily video game streams a few times, learning how to throw a hook with Roadhog, and exploring Junkrat’s mad science lab, where explosions were common as was the sigh of his blackened face. He never failed to crack you up. Symmetra’s light creations never failed to amaze you, and Reinhardt’s stories always amazed you to no end.

You became much more fit, back to how you used to be, with stunning proportions and a glowing, healthy face. Black under-eye circles were gone, as was your pale skin, which had a peachy, healthy radiance. You wore your hair in a middle part, with loose curls at the tips of your hair. You were definitely a standout in beauty, and on every mission there were countless men who had attempted to score you, to no avail. Your ordeal with Genji had left its mark. You couldn’t love in the same way anymore, and you knew to lead people on was cruel. Your heart was a cold, blue, and hollow mound inside your chest, thudding away. Things were getting better, though. You were slowly learning how to feel again, which you were thankful for.

The five years were idyllic and peaceful, until the five and a half-year mark when your world was turned, once again, completely upside down by the unlikely arrival of two new heroes straight out of the pages of your past. You didn’t see it coming, for how could you? They were part of a criminal family, the most unexpected source of allies to Overwatch. But nevertheless, they were recruited, and with their coming you knew life would not be quite the same again.

———————

And I want to let you know.  
I want to let you go.

But I just can't bring myself to speak...

So this is how it goes,   
The end credits, they roll...

This bridge was built over kerosene,   
But we can watch it burn down.


	5. The New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> er yes so according to lore symmetra can create object from light
> 
> the training room has a bunch of different settings, reader just wants to build strength and clean cutting technique with her swords
> 
> unexpected events occur

One day, you were strolling around with Hana after returning from a mission in Russia, and telling her scary stories when you both overheard Commander 76 speaking with Reyes. Commander 76 had his arm thrown around Reyes’s shoulder, and the two of them were laughing together. Commander 76 drew back, and gripped Reyes’s shoulder. 

“Reyes, I can’t believe you found them both. This will be an excellent addition to our hero pool, and this means we’ll have further access to fighting crime in Asia! How the hell did you do it, you sly dog.”

“I have my ways.” Reyes chuckled and says, “By the way, I have their files ready. They should be coming in about a month.” 

Hana whispered excitedly to you. “This means there will be more recruits…OMG _____ this is gonna be exciting! I love meeting new people.” She smiled and said, “I wonder what they’ll be like.”

“Me too,” You agreed. “Five and a half years I’ve been here already.” 

“Has it been that long already?” Hana mused. 

“I still can’t believe it. Still feels like my first day here.” You paused. 

“Let’s make brownies.” Hana said out of the blue.

“Last one to the kitchen is a stale Dorito!” You grinned and sprinted off to the kitchens. 

Behind you, you heard Hana gasp in horror. A stale Dorito? “BLASPHEMY!” She screeched and bounded after you, with you shouting half with laughter but also half because of the scary look on her face.

As the day of the new arrivals drew close and closer, you couldn’t help but become more nervous. Who were they? What were their stories? What could they teach you, and were they nervous just as you had been? You hatched a plan with Hana to make small chocolate cookies for the new folks, and when the big day came, you were busy in the kitchen at 6AM, jamming to some groovy beats by Lucio, and dancing around with your batter-coated whisks, creating the typical mess you two did when cooking (much to the cleaning staff’s dismay). You gingerly placed the cookies in blue tissue paper, and wrapped them in clear plastic bags, tying golden ribbons around the neck. They looked so cute that Hana couldn’t help post them onto her social media with you in the picture of course, smiling with batter splattered on your face and flour in your hair but with a triumphant smile. You finished early, so you had time to clean the kitchen and save the omnic staff a headache.

You waited all morning, but the arrivals did not come as you had anticipated, and Hana suggested you go train with her in the training center, so you agreed and changed into your body armor, pulling on the synthetic skin and fastening the metal to your uniform. You placed the blindfold that you typically used for the training center around your forehead and tied your hair up into a tight and high ponytail. Your hair was so long it almost reached the small of your back even when tied. Hana was ready to go in her typical mech suit, and the two of you grabbed your twinning fluorescent blue packs (with water bottles, extra clothes, towels, and the small package of cookies in case you ran into the arrivals) and set off. 

On your way there, you descended the stairs onto the first floor, where the training center was, and were crossing the enormous main entrance lobby with Hana, when all of a sudden the doors opened and you saw Commander 76 enter with a strange omnic of some sort. Was he an omnic? You glanced at Dva questioningly, and she frowned slightly, trying to figure out whether or not he was an omnic of not. In that moment, you were walking right across the middle of the floor with Hana, observing the new arrival, when its face turned towards you, and it suddenly froze in its tracks before returning its gaze to Commander 76, who called out to you and Hana. 

“Come meet our newest member. We have another one, but we sent him to medical straight away.” As you walked over with Hana, you curiously looked at the omnic-human. It was wearing armor, and green light emanated from its armor. At last, you reached where the two stood with Hana, who was half hiding behind you out of shyness, and you were holding her hand since you were a little nervous as well. 

“This is ______, and Hana Song.” Commander 76 gestured towards you two and you were still trying to figure out what the heck this thing that stood in the doorway was, when you realized that you were being somewhat rude. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” You held out your hand and smiled, looking at the green strip of light which ran around its face. The omnic-man stood still for a moment, frozen, and you just awkwardly held out your hand for a moment before the omnic seemed to come out of a daze and grasped your hand. You knew then that it was probably not an omnic, for under the synthetic skin you felt the soft flesh of a human. Hana shook his hand as well, and you asked, “So, what do they call you?” 

Commander 76 replied and stated, “His name is Genji.” At this, your grip on Hana’s hand tightened the exact same moment as her hand tightened on yours. However, it was a more involuntary action, and you loosened your grip before pausing for a second. 

“Huh, I used to know someone named Genji.” You mused, then, turned briefly to take out the small present you had made with Hana. “Anyways, we made this for you. Enjoy! We’re off to train.” You gave the present to the omnic, who hadn’t spoken all this time, and who simply took the present in his warm hands and bowed slightly. You bowed in return, and walked off with Hana.

“So, is it an omnic or a man?” You wondered aloud to Hana. 

“I think it’s a man..” Hana said. 

“Yeah…I wonder what his face looks like.” You said, and then smiled. “I hope he likes the cookies, though!” She agreed and the two of you went off the training rooms. 

You set down your pack outside the first foot-thick glass wall, and went inside the training room, which was as large as a football field. The training room could be viewed from the ground, or from one of the many windows which lined the center. You changed the settings on the room to have Symmetra’s contraptions create objects of varying sizes and densities which flew towards you from different directions which you had to cut up and destroy before they reached the other side of the stadium. You pulled your blindfold on, using your other senses to start slicing objects, while Dva flew around in her mech and shot them with her missiles and bullets. At the hour mark, a particularly large object came hurtling towards you, with the density of stone, and you took a deep breath before grabbing onto Hana’s mech, soaring into the air, and letting go to sent a powerful downwards slash with your five-foot long blade, cleaving the object cleanly in half. And with that, you decided to take a quick ten minute break and pulled off your blindfold. Just then, you saw the omnic watching with Commander Reyes from the third floor, and Reyes made an applauding motion, to which you smiled. You sent a small wave at the two, and then turned your attention back to going to get some water before the next hour’s session. 

After the next hour’s session, you were finished and wiping the sweat that poured down your brow, while gulping water. 

“Phew! That was a good session.” You said.

“You’re such a show off!!” Hana cried and smiled.

“What? I didn’t know they were watching.” You grinned.“Anyways, let’s go rest a bit before dinner.”

“Yep!” Dva had parked her mech in its garage, and pressed a button on a small keychain, whereupon a steel door slowly rolled over the garage entrance, keeping her mech safe until the next training session. 

“You know, I think you should redecorate your mech every now and then.” You said as you were folding your towel.

“I was thinking that too! There’s this new game I really like, and the heroine is a black cat girl. I should get some ears and a tail for my mech~” She thoughtfully said. 

You looked up out the training center towards the lobby as you stepped out of the training center, and in that instant you realized that your world would not be the same again. 

There, in the middle of the lobby with Commander 76, stood…

Hanzo?

————————

So let's run, and make a great escape.   
(I'll be waiting outside for the getaway).

It doesn't matter who we are.

We'll keep running through the dark, and all we'll ever need is another day,  
We can slow down since tomorrow is a mile away.

And live like shooting stars....  
Because happy endings are the hardest to fake.


	6. I Understand Now

Your blood ran cold, then hot, then cold again. You felt…happy? sad? like laughing? like crying? like turning right around and pretending you hadn’t seen him? like running up to him and giving him a huge hug since you missed him and it had been a while? like shaking in fear? like running up to him and yelling at him for some reason? like hiding? You felt many emotions run through you as your eyes met, and you saw it was the same for him, and you stopped in your tracks as Commander 76 spotted you once more.

“Ah, done with training for the day? Come and meet Hanzo. He’s the other recruit.” Soldier 76 stated.

You slowly walked up with Hana, and the awkwardness in the air was so palpable you felt like erupting into tears and laughter at the same time. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” You said slowly.

“Indeed.” Hanzo was looking anywhere but at your face, and you turned to Commander 76. “He’s one of my old acquaintances from a long time ago.” 

“I see. Well, in that case you won’t be needing much of an introduction then. Welcome to the organization. Let me show you around.” Commander 76 patted Hanzo’s shoulder and began to walk off. 

Hanzo paused, and slightly opened his mouth for a moment, as if he were to say something, but closed it again and simply turned to follow Commander 76, without looking back.

“That’s Hanzo.” You said to Hana as you walked along the corridors.

“He looks scary…” Hana said. “Also, we forgot to give him the cookies..” 

“Why don’t we stop by his room and put them on his desk?” You suggested. Hana agreed, and you were beginning to walk to the elevator when all of a sudden another realization hit you. 

The omnic man’s name was Genji. Hanzo was one of the recruits….

You gasped in a moment of realization and turned to Hana. Your face fell and you turned to her, deep in thought. “Hana…” You began.

“You don’t actually know if its him. Wait until he takes his mask off.” Hana reassured you, and you nodded, still trying to process everything. You dropped off the cookies at Hanzo’s room, and went to take a shower, still in a daze.

You plopped onto your bed in a baggy hoodie and some leggings, when Hana came into your room and sat on your bed next to you, after closing and locking the door. You were just blankly looking at the ceiling, and all of a sudden you were overcome with a fierce and swift anger. “WHY?!” You abruptly shouted at the ceiling. The ceiling simply stared back. It hadn’t done anything wrong, so it just stared right back at you. Hana jumped, and simply held your hand as you felt tears oozing from your eyes. 

“Why does he have to show up in my life again??” You whispered. “I’m so done. I can’t believe this. I can’t f**king believe this. He’s from my past. I don’t want to see his face ever again. WHY IS HE EVEN IN OVERWATCH??” You screeched furiously whilst shouting profanities at the white plaster above you.

“Actually, I heard a lot of stuff.” Hana said gently, while mopping your face with a soft tissue. “He had an enormous conflict with Hanzo, apparently. Hanzo actually almost killed him, he sliced him up so Genji almost died from blood loss. As rumor has it, Hanzo wanted Genji to take a more active role in the empire, but Genji did not want to—“

“F**king playboy ass.” You muttered. 

“And Genji was repaired physically by our wonderful Dr. Ziegler. So, I asked her about it, and apparently they replaced some of his joints with titanium rods and did some extensive skin grafting. They had to repair all his major arteries, I still don’t get how she managed it. But she did. But, after the operation he became rogue as he hated his scarred body and he disappeared to Nepal for a while.” She paused and added, “So dramatic. Anyways, Zenyatta helped him find inner peace, and he’s back at Overwatch for good. According to Commander Reyes.” 

“…” If what Hana said was true, Genji was likely to be a different man. But how different? And this meant you’d see him around a lot more often.

“I’m scared.” You said quietly. 

“You don’t have to be. You said you are over him, right? He’s from your past, and he knows it. He knows you’re fine without him. Just treat him as a stranger, and start over.”

“It’s not that simple.” You sighed. “I’m too broken to start over with him. You are right though. I don’t love him anymore. I’m just scared for some stupid reasons I can’t identify.”

“Well, you have me.” Hana said. “and everyone else.”

You sat up then, and smiled at Hana, before swallowing the bile which rose in your throat and determinedly deciding that you would not waver now. You grasped the doorknob of your room and opened the door, Hana following, to head to the dining hall for dinner, just as Lucio’s voice sounded over the intercom. 

“Come and meet our two neeewest recruuuits! Dinnertime!” He declared in a singsong voice, and you slowly plodded along, with Hana practically pushing you. Reluctantly, you walked to the dining hall.

————

Tell me.

How am I supposed to see this magic,

when I don’t believe in it anymore.

and everything was never the same...


	7. Dinner ft. His Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, three chapters in a single day ^^.
> 
> How will the relationship dynamic unfold?
> 
> also below the separation is just a small blurb I wrote, you don't have to read below the line since it's not direct plot :D

You emerged at the back end of the dining hall, and everyone’s back was towards you as they greeted the two Shimada siblings. Cheers and calls of welcoming sounded through the air, and though the air would have been jovial and happy to everyone else, for you it was not the same. The air felt suffocating, and you felt as if you were drowning. Your mouth fell into a straight line, unlike its usual smile, and you lined up to grab some food with her as the crowd dispersed and everyone else sat down at their seats. You weren’t hungry, and just grabbed a glass of green tea instead, watching Hana pile her plate high with food. You walked over with her to the usual spot you sat at, next to Jesse, and Ana, and across from Tracer and Winston. 

“Not hungry?” Jesse commented as you approached and sat down shakily. 

“No, I had too many hot cheetos.” You made an excuse and overhearing this, Commander 76 promptly to lecture you on the importance of eating your vegetables, with everyone else giggling in the background. 

“Okay, dad.” You said.

“Atta girl.” Commander 76 walked off to find Commander Reyes, and you smiled slightly before turning your head to the left, where you saw, finally, Genji’s face. Your eyes widened as you saw the scars on his face. His helmet was off, and his characteristic green hair was slicked back in its usual style. He looked different though. He wasn’t loud, and was just softly smiling and talking with Zenyatta, Symmetra and Dr. Ziegler. 

He was still the same to you, though. It was the same handsome face, the damn handsome face, the lips softly curving, the cheekbones high, the piercing brown eyes, that beautiful face. It was the face which had caused you great pain and suffering, but was responsible for some of your best memories as well. You glanced at the clock, and watched the second hand tick, but it seemed strangely slow in that moment. 7:00. You turned back, and saw him looking at you. Your eyes met for a brief second, but the emotions of two decades were channeled in that instant. You blankly looked at him for a moment, knowing now that this was the Genji from your past, and his gaze flicked away quickly when he saw that you had seen him. 

Just then, you felt a hand in your hair, and you turned to see Jesse observing it. “Girlie, yer hair has been looking worse for wear recently. Want me to brush it for you?” He said.

“Yes please!” You smiled and nodded. You were hair maintenance buddies with Jesse, since he kept good care of his luxurious locks you were always comparing the shine and thickness of each others manes. You retorted, “Your hair looks like a mop.” 

“Oh, is that so?” He chuckled, and you sipped your tea as Jesse whipped out a brush and brushed your hair, before chatting with Ana. 

“When are you going to the shooting range with me again?” You asked pleadingly. 

“Whenever you’re free.” Ana smiled and said in her kindly voice.

In this way, you spoke with your friends for a few more hours, and forgot completely about Genji. You didn’t care about him, and didn’t so much as look at him, even though he glanced at you often. After around two hours, you yawned and decided it was time to go sleep. 

“Okey…_____ is sleepy. I am off. Goodnight everyone.” You said, and everyone waved as you left the hall with Hana. 

On the way to your dorm, you ran into Hanzo. He inclined his head in greeting, and you said, “I’ve hear everything already, no need to explain. Do you like it here?” You said somewhat awkwardly.

“I find it suitable. I enjoyed your cookies; I forgot what they tasted like.” He gave you a small smile, and you relaxed a little. At least things would be the same with Hanzo. 

“It’s nice to see you again. Have a restful evening!” You bowed, and Hanzo bowed back, before you departed.

“He’s so scary…” Hana whined.

“He’s a big softie. He’s really nice. You’ll see.” You laughed and the two of you played video games for a few hours before going to sleep. 

In your bed, you couldn’t sleep though, as you were restless with thoughts. You gazed at the dark ceiling, and you tried to process the day’s events once again. When you finally slept, it was at 3AM, after you had an exhausting time trying to get your mind off of Genji’s scarred face. It wasn’t that you loved him, it was that he was just….different. He was scarred extensively, and his demeanor was different. You were scared, but the past comforted you as you realized that the past would always exist, and would always serve to remind you. There was no need to worry about falling in love with him again. He’d thrown you away. 

————————

Her life had been dull and grey, where the shadows and lights faded imperceptibly into each other. It was a life without life, only existence.She had not the ability to see in color, the only colors she could perceive were hints of the dullest colors here and there on occasion. He had come into her grey life, and thrust it into the colorful world it really was. He had given her life, had made it so much greener, showing her the truths. He had been her anchor when the stormy seas of life threatened to sweep her completely away and drown her, when the grey stormy skies were rent by thunder and lightning above the chaotic waves.  
The bridge was failing.

 

What sort of hope she had had, she could not say now, when the bridge she had been building, that bridge of steel and stone and wood, had begun to crack. Jagged fissures appeared in the middle, and grew towards either side. She stood on her side, and watched the bridge grow ever weaker. Before her a great chasm yawned, filled with a river of kerosene which splashed onto the bridge’s supports and soaked into the stone and steel. She stood and watched the other side, which he was not standing at. It was void of a presence, for he was away doing whatever he was doing.

She did not care. 

Presently, she fetched a matchbox and with her pale slender fingers, which were rosy at the tips, drew out a match. She watched the fissures grow ever closer, and closed her eyes for a moment. The wind billowed around her hair, which swirled about her face. She opened her eyes. There was nobody on the other side. With a grim satisfaction she struck the match, and its flame sputtered into existence. She drew her arm slightly back, and tossed the match gently onto the bridge. 

Instantly, the bridge erupted into flames, the yellows, oranges, and reds dancing before her eyes. As if belonging to some serpent the flames coiled around the bridge towards his side, embracing it in a fiery warmth. The glow illuminated her face, upon which a single tear rolled down her soft cheek, reflecting the fire.The flames licked at the bridge; they flickered and danced amongst the supports, which quickly became charred ash. The middle of the bridge, with a great rumbling roar, collapsed. A great mass of charred, rent, and twisted metal and wood fell into the great chasm, and with a thunderous crash was swallowed by the river, which fiercely swept it away. With great groaning and creaking the bridge further collapsed and burnt. As she watched, she saw not the bridge burning but was instead consumed by visions of their experiences together, a sort of highlight reel. How had it come to this? She was brought back to attention by movement on the other side.

In the distance, she saw someone running. It was him. Sweaty and disheveled, she saw him, with a shocked gaze, observe the scene. He called out, but she did not hear him above the great cacophony of the bridge’s demise. He could do nothing but simply stand there and watch, as she smiled a smiled a sad smile, then became expressionless. Time seemed to stand still or pass by extremely slowly, as she slowly turned from him, and walked away. She did not look back, and she did not intend to. As she walked, new walls erupted from the ground behind her and encased her in a welcoming shell. Her heart was already mended, but it was a little colder this time, a little more wary, and absolutely unforgiving. She vanished. The fires died and what remained was the blackest and deepest chasm she had ever left behind. The end credits began to roll, and the bridge, with one last final moan towards the wretched grey skies, fell on both ends towards the river, and disappeared with a note of finality.

————————

and all I ever wanted was sunlight, and honesty,

highlights to put on repeat,

let’s get away from here and 

live like the movies do, I won’t mind when it’s over...

...at least I didn’t think for a while.

———————

you can wish away forever,

but you’ll never find a day like today.


	8. A Step Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please remain seated, more plot to come along as soon as I get my shit together xD

Looking back, I almost thought I heard you say:

“Stay, you’re not going to leave me,

because this place is right where you need to be.

and why do my words have to mean so much to them,

when they mean nothing to you...

Please stay, you’re not what you’re hearing,

and I’ve been watching you changing. 

and who said you’re one in a million anyway.”

———

If all we have is time, then we'll be alright;  
It's not much, but it's better than nothing.

We're running on fumes, but we'll make it through the night...

It's not love, but it's better than dreaming.


	9. The Special Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F I G H T !

You woke with a start in your bed, and checked the time. It was 6AM. You’d only slept for a meager three hours, yet felt extremely awake and you knew you’d probably be unable to sleep. You just stared at the dark ceiling for a few minutes, and then groaned and slowly slid yourself out of bed and onto the enormous beanbag chair you had. You opened your giant laptop and turned it on, placing enormous and comfy headphones over your ears. You needed something to take your mind off of the enormous tension that you felt over your shoulders. You had to let it go. 

You facepalmed as you repeated to yourself that there was no reason for the tension. There were no feelings you felt for him except curiosity at his scarred self and disgust at his past self. Right? Right? 

You went over to Twitch and decided to watch one of your favorite streamers. He was funny and relatable, but also ridiculously good at your favorite video game and was untouchable in combat. You clicked and began watching, and as you slowly became absorbed in what you were watching, all your worries and cares faded away from your mind, and you were glad, for you did not think for a while, simply enjoying the stream. The sun came up over the horizon and cast its orange glow onto the floors of your room, and yet you did not notice, engrossed in what you were watching. The light of the sun flooded your room completely after another half hour, and you basked in the heat, enjoying a cup of hot green tea. You heard noises as people were now out and about, heading to grab breakfast or just chatting in the hallways. 

Suddenly, the door to your room burst open, and Hana shot through the air, landing on your plushy blankets and curling up. She yawned, and looked over at you. You took your headphones off and placed them around your neck. 

“Since when were you up??” She said.

“6.” You replied. You felt your stomach growl angrily, and said, “Let’s get breakfast.” Hana nodded and you closed your laptop, leaving it on the beanbag and grabbed a huge blanket before wrapping it around you, and the two of you trooped off to the cafeterias.

You grabbed a bowl of fruit and yogurt, topped it with oats and granola, and grabbed some grape juice before heading to a gathering of plush couches in front of a TV displaying a John Oliver segment with Hana. As you passed by, Tracer suddenly shouted, “Think fast!” and flicked a grape in your direction. You grinned and set your apple juice down on a nearby tabletop before twirling your fork around your finger and spearing the grape in midair. Not one to miss a beat, you flicked the grape with the fork behind your back towards McCree, and called, “Jesse!” The cowboy tipped his hat in your direction and then caught the grape in his mouth, and tossed one of his grapes in your direction at the same time. You caught it in your mouth and gave him a thumbs up. The juicy grape practically crunched in your mouth. Hana, who was filming a short video for her Snapchat story, giggled behind the camera and you threw a peace sign towards the phone camera. You then picked up the glass of grape juice and went off with Hana to watch John Oliver’s segment on British delicacies.

All morning, Genji was completely absent from your mind, and you were especially excited because you were going to be assigned a new mission with Hana again. You were happy because this meant you wouldn’t have to see Genji for a couple weeks, and you had a spring in your step that morning as you headed to Commander 76’s office for a briefing, or what you thought was briefing.

When you walked into 76’s office, he was sitting at his desk, thin gold spectacles on the bridge of his nose, poring over important documents and handing a stack to his secretary. The room smelled of ink, and paper freshly opened from plastic wrappings. Small dust particles floated around. “I’ll be with you in a minute.” He said.

You nodded and proceeded to take a mini-tour of his office. like you often did when called and he was busy. You practically knew it like the back of your hand. There, on his desk, would be the usual office supplies, a black ivory telephone, eloquently trimmed in gold and with a soft velvet bottom. There was also a picture on the desk, to his left, next to the small tin of paper clips, of him and Reyes in their glory days of youth fighting omnics and crime side by side. Behind you stood a grandfather clock made of fine mahogany and cherry wood, with an ivory face and golden hands. You knew it well, since your father had gifted it to him, with an engraved brotherly message on the base. On the shelves to the far left, were books upon books and documents; on the right shelves were perched newspaper articles, more pictures, and a wall for commemoration. There, was the small pocket watch you had gifted to him at your first year mark at Overwatch. In the faded fine china vase stood antique fans and a sparrow’s feather. You studied it for a moment, sure it hadn’t been there before, before you heard the Commander’s voice once more.

“Alrighty, today is a bit special.” Commander 76 began. “Before you go on your mission, we’ll be evaluating Genji by having you spar with him in one of the training rooms while we supervise.”

“…Why me?” Your voice trembled slightly, yet the Commander did not notice, as he was engrossed in the pile of files at his desk. 

“Because you have chosen similar weapons, and you are one of our best. We are going to assess his motor skills as well as his proficiency in combat. If he does decently we will send him on missions right away. Otherwise, we’ll have him train like you did for a few months.” The Commander stood, and took the enormous pile of papers left at his desk in his arms. “Be at the training center by 11, I have to drop this off with Jeff.” 

“Yessir.” You bowed curtly before exiting the room and heading off to find Hana. You walked slowly, with your gaze trained on the floor, and felt generally uneasy about this. You couldn’t avoid him forever. Still, the turn of events stupefied you to no end. Why did it have to be you?? You shook your head, and angrily sighed as you recounted to Hana what you’d been told. She was surprised like you, but reminded you that as long as you didn’t feel it personally it would be fine. 

As eleven o’clock approached, you slowly made your way through the halls to the training center. 

On your way there, you ran into Hanzo. 

“Good morning, Hanzo.” You said. “Actually, it should probably be ‘good afternoon’.” 

“______, I must speak to you privately. I would greatly appreciate it if you met me in the gardens after dinner.” He said gently.

“O-Oh…I will make sure to remember.” Surprised for a moment, you simply nodded, and with that you continued on your way with Hana, mind too preoccupied with the coming task.

You saw Genji was already there, suited up in his armor. You saw him from a distance away, glowing a soft red, instead of green. A prototype test, huh? The mask hid his face, which made things easier for you. 

“I’ll be watching you from the windows, ok? Good luck, and don’t get hurt.” Hana said cheerfully. You smiled shakily, then headed into the suit room, to get to business. This had to be done, it was strictly professional. 

‘Strictly Professional.’ You repeated to yourself over and over in your head. You hoped it would be, but knew it probably would not.


	10. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight ensues.
> 
> Genji isn't actually as bad as is portrayed, he's just holding back because he's mostly defending. The attack at the end is his true power, which is monstrous (everyone knows the havoc a good genji can wreak)
> 
> Reader gets a bit hurt, but this is just the first real encounter in one of many!

You put on your armor, and emerged at the opposite end of the training space. This one had a few large structures you could use to fight from different angles, and you saw him there, at the opposite end of the room. With the soft red glowing line of his visor, you were comforted by the thought that you wouldn’t have to fight his face, see his deep pools of eyes, see his expressions and feelings while in combat. It made it much more professional. He was looking away from you, to the side. 

You slowly pulled your own visor, which looked like an Oni mask, except with one single line across for the optics, over your face. (kind of like the bottom half of Oni and top half of Soldier 76’s visor.) It clicked into place with the rest of your armor, seamlessly integrating into the complex suit, and the blue glow of your visor sputtered to life with a ‘vmmm’ noise. From across the room, Genji slowly turned to face you.

Through the intercom, the voice of Commander Reyes rang through the room. “The assessment will be based upon a point system. Each of you has four spots, which if hit, will grant one point, located on the chest, neck and on either side of the torso. The assessment will continue until Agent Shimada scores one point, and his proficiency will be determined by how many points Agent ______ manages to score before giving up the point. _____, give it all you’ve got. Good luck to our newest recruit. The assessment begins now.” 

You paused for a moment. 

Took a deep breath.  
And finally, pulled out your sword from its scabbard with a swish. The long blade gleamed in the white lights. Genji placed a hand on his short melee sword, and in his hands you could see the glinting of metal. 

Shuriken, huh?

You ran towards him, and he towards you, with blinding speed, as the suit augmented your physical capabilities. In streaks of red and blue, you ran towards the one from your past at full speed, heart empty and with an icy determination to give it everything you had, just as Commander Reyes had said. 

You leapt into action, and leapt on top of one of the structures. Genji climbed onto another, and you simultaneously leapt across the gap. Genji pulled out his sword midair and brought it down towards you. You did the same, and your blades clashed with a loud clang. Sparks flew from the edges of the blades and you flipped over him and onto the opposite structure. He dashed through to the other side, and swept his arm out behind him, letting three shurikens fly in unison towards you. You expertly blocked them with your blade, and they fell to the floor with the sound of metal on metal. You were suddenly angry. Angrier than you’d ever been before. You wouldn’t go easy on him. This rage consumed you, and you leapt off the structure, towards open ground where he couldn’t surprise you. Genji followed you, and shot three more shurikens before darting to another angle and throwing three more. You blocked them all, and wondered where in the heck he got all his shurikens from. You leapt towards him, and began to rain down slashes upon him. He blocked them, but you relentlessly sent powerful slices of compressed air towards him, which knocked him backwards, and you took advantage of this to dart in and slash his unguarded chest. 

This one is for all those times you cheated on me.

A beep reverberated through the room, and you scored one point. You didn’t miss a beat, dashing in once more, darting left to right in a Tracer-esque movement, with great momentum. Genji raised his sword in defense, but was too slow. You sent a powerful slash across his left side (your right), vertically. You scored another point.

This one is for all those times you lied about cheating on me. To my face.

The armor prevented any injuries, but with some satisfaction you saw a small chip in the edge of his visor. However, you knew it would only become harder from here on out. Genji felt the edge of his visor with a gloved hand and felt the small notch in his visor. 

He did not utter a word; in fact, for the entirety of the sparring no words were exchanged between you two. 

Steel arced through the air, silver blurs, and your blades clashed once more. Time and time again, you were able to skillfully find openings in his defense. Despite him having trained with master Zenyatta in Nepal, it had been a while and you were still superior, for now at least. 

You scored another point, and another. 

This one is for the times you nitpicked about my fashion. 

This one is for all the times you made me do things I didn’t want to because I wasn’t comfortable with it.

Your anger erupted forth in your attacks, which were arguably unnecessarily aggressive, but for you it was so much more than that. It was personal. It was the venting of all your pent up emotions from the past, which spewed forth from your black and blue heart, which now bled a free red. Your anger roared forth, and blinded you for a moment. All you could see was red, and all you could feel was pain. Facing him, you had to relive everything over and over again. Your anger was palpable in your attacks, and you were no longer able to hear anything except a pounding in your ears. When your anger poured into your blood, hot and thick, and mixed with the adrenaline in your system to couple with the machinery of your suit, you became an unusually deadly, mechanical machine. You felt cold, then, too. There was no warmth in your system suddenly, just a cold mechanical desire to maim and harm the one who stood in front of you, alive and breathing, sweating underneath the armor and the one who was currently throwing shurikens at you. 

You leapt forward, a positive blur.

This one is for all the messages I saw pop up on your phone, time and time again.

This one is for all the times you left me to go hang out “with the boys.”

Numerous scratches and dents appeared on Genji’s armor. Your armor had some scratches from shuriken but was for the most part intact, and with a grim sort of satisfaction which would later frighten you, you rounded the corner to attack Genji from the rear.

This one is for all the times you stormed out, leaving me sobbing in the living room.

This one is for all the times you took me for granted.

This one is for all the times you failed to see what you were doing to me.

Take my pain. 

Take it all, in all its entirety, the whole damn thing. 

I don’t want it anymore. I don’t need this anymore. 

As you scored your ninth point, the characteristic beeping noise reverberated through the room, but it snapped you from your trance.

You stopped for a moment. You were not, in fact, in a red landscape, but were standing atop a structure made of strengthened cement. Genji was around a hundred feet away, standing with feet planted solidly and head slightly bent forward, as a charging bull would, but not ready to attack. 

Suddenly, you felt extremely drained. Your leg trembled, and you stumbled slightly backwards. 

“__________???!” Hana’s voice came over the earpiece. “Are you okay??”

For a moment, you could not speak. but you regained your balance quickly and stood straight. “Y-yeah. I’m ready to fight again.” 

But, what you had really wanted to say was, “I’m so tired, but I don’t know why.” 

Why were you tired? 

The anger. That was it. Your anger had come charging out of the bullpen that was your heart, which you had locked away as tightly as you could, had come charging our free and untamed, and had provided you with strength. Your hate had given you strength…but it had now vanished.

You suddenly felt the villain. 

But why? Genji was the one who had done you wrong.

Analyzing the fight briefly, you had realized that it was you who was doing all the attacking. This entire fight, you had ferociously assaulted him, yet he did not attack you first, ever. It was only after you closed the gap that he raised his swords to defend himself. His shuriken were merely a distraction. He had accepted all your blows without resistance. Surely he had felt the anger in the weight of your swords as they clashed with his? Or perhaps you were just over analyzing the matter. Maybe he felt how awkward the fight was too, forced to fight you harder and harder as your mechanical offense showed no signs of stopping. He didn’t want to fight you. Perhaps he’d moved on too. But the point as, because you were a kind soul at heart this malice-centered offense was not sustainable. It was what made you tired. 

I want to just take a nice long nap. Close my eyes. I need to finish this. 

You shifted your left foot slightly and sheathed one of your swords, getting ready to charge in once more. Genji tensed as he saw you, getting ready for your new attack. 

His visor. If I at least crack it, surely they will stop the fight. His armor’s pretty much done in too. I won’t lose any of my dignity. A way to preserve my pride and cleanly finish it. I don’t want this to drag on any more. 

You flexed your wrist, and shifted your sword grip, deciding your path of attack. You knew he tended to hold his sword lower, and so you leapt downwards, holding your sword in front of you, slanted to the top left, and then quickly tipped the blade upwards so the blade faced the top right direction so it appeared as though you would slash upwards, to which Genji slashed downwards, but with fantastic technique you twisted your wrist so the sword was now parallel to your body vertically; you then landed one clean slice onto the right side of his visor (from your pov, Genji’s left side). You heard the visor as it shattered cleanly outwards, as it was engineered, with a sound of a thousand opulent Hanamura chandeliers falling to the floor. But you realized that Genji had actually managed to also land a melee blow onto your left side, to where the armor was loose. You turned expectantly to the window, expecting to hear Commander 76’s voice over the intercom, but there was no indication that the fight was declared over. 

With an exhaustion, you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes. 

You were so tired, and you just wanted it to be over. It had been a long fight, and you were drained. You weren’t even sure if you hated Genji anymore. 

All right then. To hell with pride.

You squared your shoulders, solidly and set in about what you were about to do. There was only one solid way to end this fight now, which involved the sacrifice of some pride but you knew it would be worth it. Soldier 76 would probably lecture you on the drawbacks of reckless fighting. Oh well. 

You leapt onto a structure for the last time, and then straight downwards at Genji. He saw the way the air rippled behind you as you moved, and saw he had no choice but to respond with the same force if he didn’t want his eyes gouged out. You had to force it out of him, if he didn’t want to do it of his own free will. You made to attack him, and as you were moving downwards he dashed upwards, swinging his sword sideways so the blade was perpendicular to him on his left. 

He drew closer, and you were finally able to see, for the first time in a long while, his eyes up close. His skin was slightly tan and bits of his scars showed in the space his visor should have been covering. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, and his black brows were furrowed in concentration. His dark brown eyes…

His dark brown eyes.

How cliché.

You closed your eyes, not wanting to see them any longer, and as his sword was about to clash with yours you lifted your arm slightly upwards, and your sword along with it. Done in a split second, your blade grazed his, barely, and his sword passed under. Instead of clashing with your swords, all his force was delivered onto that one spot on your left flank, where the loose armor lay. Genji was unable to reduce the force of his blow, which connected solidly with your side. 

Though time passed slowly in that second for you, the result of this was immediate. The armor patch was ripped off the synthetic underlying skin, and you felt a searing pain on your side. The synthetic skin thankfully held but this meant all the force had been delivered internally. A nasty bruise was inevitable. Due to the force of his blow your torso spun clockwise, and you violently twisted around in the air and spun out of control. You let go of your sword for safety reasons and felt yourself fly through the air, then twisted midair to try and find a grip, then failed and rolled and tumbled before finally coming to an abrupt stop by crashing solidly into one of the cement structures.

You rested for a moment, reveling. 

“Alright. Test’s over.” Soldier 76’s gruff voice sounded through the earpiece. “Do you require medical assistance?”

“I think I need to head over to the infirmary for minor bruising, nothing I can’t handle.” You answered wearily.

“Good. Excellent performance today. You’ve done better than usual.” Commander 76 congratulated you, a rare occurrence. “Treat yourself to a day off the rest of the day.”

“Yessir.” You said. You were still seated against the wall. You wiggled your fingers and toes. Nothing was broken. You realized Genji was headed your way. Your stomach churned and you just didn’t want to see his eyes again. 

You stood abruptly. Your amor sparked and sputtered at the joints, and enormous scuff marks were present on the training armor, which wasn’t as durable as regular combat armor as the material was expensive. Your visor was cracked on one side but was still functional. You rigidly walked over to where one of your swords lay, and picked it up. The other was still in its scabbard. The blade gleamed in the light; there was a large chip near the end, but it was just a training sword and could be replaced. You sheathed it, and stood again for a moment, resting in your suit, which was the only thing supporting you, and then began to walk to the exit you had emerged from. Genji was walking towards you because his exit was behind you. You drew closer with each step, when Genji suddenly stopped ten feet in front of you. You stopped too, and though the gap was but ten feet it felt considerably larger. 

You both paused. 

Genji then walked forward slowly, carefully, almost timidly, towards you. He had been looking down this time, but presently his eyes flicked upwards to your visor, and rested there, where your eyes would be. 

“Congratulations..on your victory.” His voice had a metallic tinge to it, which was previously not there, but the same sound nonetheless. His tone was not the same, however. Instead of a honeyed voice it was earnest and daresay, genuine. But this was Genji. Genuine and Genji didn’t go well together, from what you knew. 

He held out his hand, as if to shake yours. 

You tilted your face downwards, as if you were Bastion observing his pet bird, and looked at the hand outstretched for a brief moment, then tilted your face back up to him. 

You didn’t know what to do in that moment. Your logical and courteous self would have shook that hand in an instant. But this wasn’t just anybody’s hand. This was Genji’s hand. If you took it, you would have to touch him again, the last thing you wanted to do. How dare he even try and speak to you, after all these years? What nerve. If you didn’t take it, it might come across as you were nervous about shaking his hand or even shy about it, which was definitely NOT what you were going for. 

But in the end you decided against the handshake, and just tilted your head to the right, as if you were unsure of what this strange being was asking for. You tilted your head for a moment, then simply resumed walking past him, unhurriedly, as if it were nothing more than an afternoon stroll after some tea and biscuits. You almost made it to the door, when for some strange reason you started laughing. Hard. It made you see spots of color in agony at your side, but you began to laugh nonetheless. 

Hana was waiting for you at the door, anxious, and helped you out of your suit. 

“What is it??” She asked worriedly after seeing you laugh.

“It’s over.” You smiled. “I get a day off now! I feel strange.” 

“You’re rambling,” she said, smiling in relief. At the infirmary, Hana played some Gameboy by your side as you were looked over by Dr. Ziegler. She gave you an injection in your side which numbed the pain and Moira, a new doctor, administered her special cellular regeneration serum which would cause the wound to disappear in a good half hour. Meanwhile, you were advised to nap in the infirmary before heading to Soldier 76’s office after dinner for the mission briefing. You decided to nap while Hana went on some routine patrolling with Tracer, and fell fast asleep in the embrace of soft white sheets, a soft cloth covering your eyes, smelling the scent of the lotus flowers which grew by the windowsill.


	11. My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's POV

Was it really her?

You realized that in order to leave the training center your path would intersect with hers. 

She drew ever closer, an ethereal phantom, there but not quite there, like a fleeting mirage in an endless desert. She finally came to a stop, in front of you, but she did not say anything, and simply paused in acknowledgement, of what you did not exactly know. Was it an acknowledgement of the existence of the past, the state of the present, and the uncertainty of the future? Or was it simply a respectful gesture? You did not know, nor did you have the time to figure it out. 

You held out your hand as a congratulations, but as a gesture as well— of apology, of caring, of question, of love. 

She, or it, mechanically tilted their face downwards to acknowledge the gesture. 

Perhaps she would take it? You held your breath. 

But alas, it was in vain. A tilt of the head, inquisitive, questioning, but no more. There was no further acknowledgement, and she passed straight by, as if through you. She did not look back, and with it the glow of her aura disappeared into the distance. 

‘Perhaps it was for the best. I have done her many great wrongs. I deserve this.’ You thought, and your shoulders slumped slightly. You chided yourself for hoping for anything, when behind you, you thought somewhere in the gloom you could hear faint laughter. 

You were back in the brilliantly lit room, and there she was on the far end, buckled over in spasms of laughter which pierced your ears, pierced your conscience, twisting the knife of guilt ever deeper. 

Well, at least you knew it was truly her. 

And if she was fine without you then there was nothing you could really do except be happy that she was finally happy and at peace. She had found her harmony, as you had found yours with master Zenyatta.

But in the back of your mind, you felt regret clutch your conscience and your heart, with an iron grip so tight it threatened to tear out your heart, wires and all, right out of your chest. 

Perhaps it was for the best that she did not take it, for who knows where that path would have led? It was for the best that she did not look your way, for that moment she did the first day you had come, you felt your heart skip a beat. It was for the best, that you did not look upon her face often, but it was overwhelmingly difficult. The entire time you stayed with Zenyatta at Nepal in your quest for inner harmony, her face had always been in the back of her mind. In real life, she was somehow more beautiful, as you could see her clearly now, whereas before you had been mired in your stupor of excess and opulence. 

She appeared the same, save for her eyes, which were chillingly haunted, from behind which shimmered the unknown depths of her mind, and from behind which her twisted heart shone. 

You let your hand fall to your side, and reluctantly walked in the opposite direction, basking painfully in your regrets as memories of your past came flooding back to you. It was foolish to hope, but you did nonetheless.


	12. Mission Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of background info.
> 
> It may be a bit boring now but DW
> 
> lots of complex plot to cover ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my version of Genji is a Genji who is still 90% flesh and bone. 
> 
> I'd like to think he's just wearing a bunch of amor ><
> 
> I don't like the idea of a Genji which is mostly robot, sorry TT^TT

You were walking through a mist which obscured much of your vision; opaque and white, it glittered with the rainbow shards of an opal’s light. In the distance, you thought you could see somebody standing in a clearing, softly glowing green, a dark silhouette. You reached out, your fingertips brushing nothingness, and you tried to advance through the mist towards them. Where were you, and who was he? The figure turned, his face a dark black canvas like the rest of him, without any discernible features on his face, and the only reason you could see him was because of the green glow which outlined his frame; tall, muscular, and gentle. 

You slowly drew closer, and after what felt like hours you finally reached where it stood. It faced you, and you faced it, and for some reason you felt no fear. You reached out your hand, tentatively, and the figure stood still for a moment. A dark, shadowy hand was slowly raised from the gloom from where it rested, and slowly the fingers meshed with your own. Your fingers, white and pale in comparison to the shadow, seemed to possess a glow of their own. When the fingers slowly intertwined with yours, a light slowly began to illuminate his fingertips. They were rosy, the skin slightly darker than yours, and the arm was slowly being illuminated as the figure was brought into existence; the fingers tightened on yours, sure and strong, and the light had now spread to the chest and the legs, illuminating now the neck, and yet it stopped at the neck, and the face remained a wispy shadow. The head was slightly bowed, and appeared as though it were weeping, though you couldn’t tell. The fingers grasped yours tightly now, with a hint of desperation, and you tightened yours in return. Who was this mystery shadow man? Why did he grasp you with such despair? 

All of a sudden, he vanished. He disappeared, becoming a dark wispy mist, and in that instant your eyes snapped open. 

You woke in the infirmary bed, surrounded by soft white cotton sheets and the light smell of the lotus flowers, and remembering nothing save for the color green.

You removed the cloth from your eyes and noticed a small pot besides your bed. It was a small circular pot, with a green bow, in which a single miniature succulent grew, surrounded by grey pebbles and sand.  
You picked up the pot, curious as to who would have given it to you, and began to head out of the infirmary when you ran into Dr. Ziegler. 

“Ah, have you had a restful nap? Your side may still ache, but it should be all better now.” Dr. Ziegler adjusted her glasses and began to walk with you, as she was headed in the same direction.

“Thanks to you and Dr. Moira.” You smiled, and then inquired as to who may have given you the small gift.

“Hm, I’m not sure, but I know Kanda was here earlier, asking for you. I told him you were resting, so he may have left it for you as a gift.” She smiled. “I must head this way now. I have an urgent patient.” You nodded and Dr. Ziegler headed down a side corridor. 

Thoughtfully, you realized that you had been so caught up in the events of the past two days Kanda had slipped your mind. You felt your heart grow warm at the thought of his kindness, though he usually gave you roses. You appreciated everything, though, and you were determined to take good care of the succulent. 

Kanda had been another one of your childhood friends, but you had grown apart as you had come to love Genji and he realized that his love was not reciprocated. The two of you had many adventures together, but slowly the friendship had gone awry as he had fallen in love with you. You thought he had gotten over you a long time ago, but things had turned out differently. When Genji had treated you horrendously Kanda had always been there as a shoulder for you to cry on; he always listened to you when you talked to him and made you feel loved, unlike Genji. As the string of your relationship with Genji slowly frayed, with Kanda your relationship had only grown stronger. And he was the one who ultimately gave you the strength to leave Genji, as he reminded you that you deserved to be treated better. He always only had kind words for you which mitigated the harsh ones from Genji. 

After you had joined Overwatch, you temporarily lost contact with him, but after a year you reconnected through mutual acquaintances and when he revealed that he was still in love with you, you could not refuse him, after everything he did for you. It had been a little under two years; in fact, you were going to miss the two-year anniversary mark because you had to go on a damn mission…You sighed and wondered if you should tell him that Genji was here.

‘No, he doesn’t have to know. Genji isn’t important anyways.’ You thought. 

You headed to your room, carefully holding the plant, and left it to bask in the sun on your windowsill. The sun glinted softly off of the small plump leaves, and you used a dropper to drip some water onto the plant.  
You headed to dinner, where you saw Hana sitting at a table by herself. You got some noodles, topped them with Sriracha, and quietly snuck over. 

“BOO!” You set your noodles down onto the table loudly and Hana jumped, clutching her Gameboy in one hand and chopsticks in the other. She let out a demonic screech of surprise and you laughed, sitting down next to her. She poked your side in retaliation and you laughed before consuming your food. The spice burned your tongue and you picked up some coconut gelato before walking with Dva too the dorms where she began one of her video game streams for her millions of fans. You thought this would be the perfect time to head over to Hanzo’s room. 

You finished your gelato and headed over, knocking gently on the door. There was a gruff “Come in,” from the archer and you poked your head inside. 

“So, I believe you wished to speak to me?” You asked. 

“Ah. Yes, let us head to the gardens, I have not visited there yet but wish to.” Hanzo pulled on a casual jacket over a dark hoodie and the two of you headed over to the gardens. 

The sun was setting in the distance over Gibraltar, and cast its orange-red glow onto the surrounding rivers and foliage in the gardens, bestowing them with an unearthly glow. You began to walk with Hanzo, and eventually found a patch of soft grass under a pine tree, where you sat cross legged next to him. Hanzo was silent for a little while. 

“Though you may have heard about Genji already,” He began, “I wish to tell you directly about what happened after you joined Overwatch.” 

You glanced over at him; he was pensively gazing at the dying light of the sun, and the skies were a brilliant red now. A flock of crows flew in the distance southwards, and after their cawing died away there were no sounds except for the gentle rustling of the leaves and the gurgling of the stream which ran through the gardens. 

“It began not long after you left—no, before that.” Hanzo said slowly. “Since his childhood, Genji, as the second son of the Shimada family, was expected to take up a top position in my father Sojiro’s criminal empire. You know how it was. I shall not describe it to you therefore; and at any rate that is not what I wish to speak to you of. After you departed for Overwatch, I had a large argument with Genji. I despised him for what he had become; living a life of excess had poisoned his head and his heart. As the oldest son, and heir to the empire, I was forced to shoulder the burden of either convincing him to join or dispatching him. In the end, I could not, and soon our argument turned physical. I..” Hanzo heaved a great sigh and shook his head. “I nearly killed my own brother that day, my own flesh and blood. I gave him an ultimatum; join the criminal organization and lead it with me, or die.” 

Hanzo’s head was bowed now, his eyes closed, and his brows furrowed. “Sparrows are meant to fly free in the wind, and Genji was no different. He chose freedom, and I believed I had killed him. His blood yet stains the straw in the Great Hall.” 

You did not know what do say, still processing what Hanzo had said. 

“But my brother was not dead, as i had believed, but very much alive. He worked in Blackwatch, a secret branch of Overwatch, for three years. But he was slowly falling deeper into disarray. He became repulsed by the fortune I had dealt him, his body, and he could not come to terms with what he had become. He felt no longer human, and left Blackwatch eventually, and whilst wandering met Zenyatta. There he found peace for two years. I owe Master Zenyatta a great debt—he showed Genji the error of his ways, how he had become mired in vice, and ultimately taught him the path of peace and harmony. Genji visited me, and though we had another altercation he forgave me for my wrongdoings.” Hanzo paused.  
“I am glad to hear of this peace.” You said, and smiled gently. 

“Yes. I was very foolish, I will admit. I have changed the Hanamura empire to a force for good rather than evil; we now collaborate with Overwatch. I must leave tomorrow, to return to Hanamura and oversee operations.” 

“What? So soon…” You frowned. “Well, I imagine they do need you there….” You thought for a moment and then asked, “So, er, is Genji now a cyborg of sorts?”

Hanzo replied, “When I almost took his life, I damaged the major veins leading to his heart and punctured one of his lungs. Additionally, I nearly severed one of his legs. So in a way, yes, but no. He is essentially intact, with one titanium knee, some mechanical parts attached to his heart, and another rod in his elbow. He retains heavy scarring to his whole body, however. What you see is mostly his armor.” Hanzo sighed again. 

“I see…” You said. “It gives me happiness to know you are finally at peace with your brother, who seems a changed man.” 

“That is all I wished to speak to you about.” Hanzo said gruffly, and slowly stood. “Forgive me, but I must leave you now to go assemble my belongings for the return journey.”

“I don’t know if anything will change between me and him, as we are now.” You said quietly, and a hint of sorrow tinged the edge of your voice.

“….Perhaps it is for the best.” Hanzo paused in his tracks for a moment, and then continued to make his way back to his quarters, leaving you behind, in the moonlight, gazing over the city and upon the dark waters which rippled in the bay. 

You thought about everything Hanzo had said, and thought and thought, but in the end you knew it would be best if you spoke as little as possible with Genji. You shoved thoughts of him into the back of your mind. You had a mission coming up. You could think about this later.

At least, that was what you thought, until you walked into Soldier 76’s office to find Genji and Hana there, along with a timid-looking medic.

Of course.

‘Of f!@#%cking course.’ You thought as you entered the room. 

“Right. There you are. As I was saying, you four will be heading on a mission to obtain information on the El Muerto gang in El Dorado. We need to get info on their bases.”

You practically felt the energy drain out of you as you silently facepalmed in the back of the group. 

“This is a test mission for the four of you. If you display excellent synergy I will consider making you a permanent team.”

“….” You felt like disappearing into some obscure hole forever, but regained your composure. You were in a dilemma. ‘I could keep my spotless record but end up in a permanent team with this sonofabitch, or I could screw things up purposely and NOT end up with the sonofagun. But for Hana’s sake I suppose….' 

You glanced over at Genji, who was looking at Soldier 76 and paying attention. 'I SU-PPOSE I can’t screw this up. Otherwise I’ll let her down….' Then you spotted the medic, who was staring at Genji with hearts practically popping out of her eyes. 

‘Oh boy. I CAN-NOT, ABSOLUTELY CANNOT wait another second for this trip.’ You sarcastically thought. ‘Not only do I get to be in a team with the man I absolutely hate, I ALSO get to be reminded of how our relationship was ruined by the women who fawned over him....'

‘No, what am I thinking??’ You shook your head slightly. ‘I don’t care. I don’t give a damn about him and if he’s going to bang all the medics at Overwatch I wouldn’t blink an eye, either. I don’t expect anything, and I sure as hell don’t hope for anything out of his sorry ass.’

You sighed gently and observed the fascinating grooves in the Commander’s carpet instead, unaware that a pair of deep brown eyes was observing you when they were quite sure you weren’t looking.

\-----------

If we were written in reverse,

and the end was our beginning, 

Our love would be rehearsed,

and the pain would turn to healing.

If we were written in reverse,  
Would you find a way to say it?

Would you love me till it hurts,  
and then maybe we could really make it? 

You and I...


	13. Off on the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks
> 
> Summary: reader has a childhood friend turned bf, but nEVER FEAR, PLOT TWISTS WILL SOON BE HERE
> 
> Reader is quite on the fence about how she feels. If she hasn't forgiven him, then it means she still cares about everything he did, but on the other hand if she has already found peace then she would be willing to start over with Genji, even if he is just a teammate things are bound to get out of hand. She could feel nothing for him, but she can't exactly ignore the past either. Does this make any sense? Sorry guys i try my best to explain my thought process but i may fail TT^TT

The next morning, you woke up and tried desperately to fall back asleep, but your stomach was angrily growling and you had to depart for a mission. You grudgingly dragged yourself out of bed because a certain gremlin of a girl was not letting you sleep more, and you groggily stumbled into the dining hall in leggings and a short hoodie. 

You hadn’t slept much (for reasons you vehemently denied were related to Genji).

At breakfast, Commander 76 had insisted everyone in your team sit together because you were to be a team, and needed time to “bond”. 

“Bond my ass,” You had muttered to Hana, who had laughed despite being worried herself. 

So there you sat, at the end of the table, with Hana next to you. The medic sat next to her, and Genji sat next to her on the other end of the small line you guys sat in. Hanzo sat next to Genji, and they appeared to be quietly speaking about ,well, whatever they were talking about. You heard the medic as she constantly asked “Mr. Shimada” where he was from, what he enjoyed doing, and what he was interested in. 

“____, let’s just stick together for this mission.” Hana groaned next to you. 

“Agreed.” You said, and then added, “I mean, if you want to get to know Genji go for it. It’ll make things less awkward if you ask me.”

“But I don’t like him.” Hana pouted and furrowed her brows. “He needs a good whooping.” 

“Well, Hanzo told me he was different. Maybe you will find him agreeable.” You smiled and then returned to eating. 

“I’ll consider it.” Hana wrinkled her nose in disgust, though, and you both laughed. 

Just then, from the far end of the dining hall you thought you could hear somebody call your name. You whipped your head around in unison with Dva, prompting a laugh from both of you. 

It was Kanda, looking around for you.

The smile fell right off your face so fast it would have been funny if the situation was different. 

“I’ll meet you at the departure location, okay?” You said to Hana.

“You know it.” She smiled.

You’d wanted to see him so badly. He was carrying a large bouquet of red roses, like he usually did, and wore his usual smile, full of loving swagger. You immediately jumped up from the table with a gasp of delight, and began to run with everything you had in his direction. 

You reached him at full speed, almost knocking him back as you headbutted him straight in his beautiful abdomen. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly, and you smiled amidst your tears. Why were you even crying? 

You were happy to see him, that was it. 

“I missed you.” You mumbled into his warm hoodie.

“I had to catch you before you left on your mission…you’re missing our anniversary, you know.” He pouted, and his dark hair fell partly over his face as he bent down to kiss your forehead.

“Well, I can’t help it. Let’s go to my room.” You said, and grasping his hand tightly and the bouquet of roses in the other, you walked hand in hand out of the hall and to your dorm.

Back in the dining hall, Jesse sighed and frowned at Hana. “I don’t like that guy. Stealing my poor baby…” He sighed again dramatically, then grew serious. “But there’s something about him that kinda nags at me.” 

“You’re just being overprotective.” Hana giggled and watched you leave with Kanda. 

Genji had seen everything as well. The moment he heard you gasp he had turned to see you, but you were already turned away from him, towards the man who stood at the entrance to the dining hall, who you knew was none other than Kanda. He watched as you ran towards Kanda, farther away from him, into the arms of another to be loved. He saw Kanda give you flowers, and couldn’t recall the last time he’d given you any. Only when you disappeared with Kanda could he tear his eyes away from you and return his attention to Hanzo, who had seen everything as well. 

“Hm.” Hanzo said, “Regret will get you nowhere.”

“….” Genji simply gazed downwards at his breakfast for a short while, then found that he strangely had no appetite. He just sighed gently, and ignoring the medic, stood to go to his own room. 

You spent the rest of the morning packing your belongings with Kanda, chatting about random things until the time came for you to depart. You saw Kanda’s limo was waiting a ways off from the black, nondescript SUV which would take you to the airport. He helped you get your suitcase in the trunk and you walked him to his car. 

“Will you come visit again?” You said quietly. 

“After your mission.” Kanda said, smiling. He glanced sideways, and saw Hana, Genji, and the medic emerge from HQ. “Hey, is that—Genji?” He narrowed his eyes. “What is he doing with you guys?”

“He joined Overwatch, and he’s being assigned to my team..” You said. “It doesn’t matter, though. He’s not important.”

Kanda paused, and saw Genji looking your way. Their eyes met, and Genji dropped his gaze to instead help the medic with her small suitcase. He turned back to you, and bowed his head to whisper to you.  
“Don’t worry. I will love you like he never could, I promise you this. I swear, you deserve so much good.” You closed your eyes, and bent your head to look at the floor, sadly. You grasped his hand in both of yours and he kissed your fingers, before you let go reluctantly. 

Kanda climbed into his car, and you waved once, then turned to the team, to the mission, to face your fears. 

Genji was seeing Hanzo off as well, when he saw you and Kanda speak together. Your heads were bowed, and Kanda brushed his lips over your fair hands. Genji could only watch, when Hana, who put her suitcase in the back, mused with a sigh, “I wonder if they’ll get married.” 

Before anyone could speak, to everyone’s surprise it was Hanzo who spoke first. 

“No.” He said bluntly. 

“Ehh?” Hana said. “You’re crazy.” She climbed into the car. The medic was already inside, leaving Hanzo and Genji outside. Genji looked towards Hanzo. 

“No.” Hanzo repeated, then smiled ever so slightly, in a relieved way. “She does not love him. Farewell.” He turned and left to enter his waiting car, leaving Genji standing alone by the door, absolutely confused but somewhat hopeful.

You walked slowly to the car, and climbed in. You sat in the seat in front of Hana, and (regrettably) next to Genji’s. You just nonchalantly whipped out a bag of hot cheetos, pulled out your Nintendo, and began a game of Mario Kart with Hana. 

This mission would be fine. Everything would be fine. It had to be fine. If this mission wasn’t fine you were done for. Strictly Professional.

\---------

These are my last words, uttered in vain.

I loved you.


	14. Off to Dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just regular plot ^^

At the airport you were as usual ushered through the back doors and boarded the Overwatch plane, a trusty Boeing 747. It was a nondescript, black plane and the chrome paint glistened in the glaring Mediterranean sun. You climbed up the steps leading into the plane clutching your suitcase, and headed into the spacious cabin. You poked your head inside the cockpit, and greeted the omnic pilot. 

“Good day, Ms. ______! Fair skies and low air pressure indicate a pleasant experience ahead.”

You turned to Hana, and after liftoff got out of your seat and flicked your head towards the interior of the plane where the lounge gaming room was. Hana smiled and nodded as usual, and you began walking deeper into the interior of the plane, your bare feet sinking softly into the carpet. The light filtered through the windows of the plane, and you peered outside. 

It was blue skies, indeed.

Above an ocean of impossibly fluffy clouds which shone in the clear sunlight, wispy and white, the plane sailed on serenely, borne by a gentle tailwind, and it seemed impossible you were going faster than the speed of sound, journeying smoothly onwards. The warm sun shone on your face, and lifted your spirits. And with a small sigh, of sorrow or hope or both—you could not discern—you turned to head into the dim lounge, drawing the blinds and turning on the enormous flatscreen display. 

You booted up a new game of CS:GO as Hana came in. The screen flashed a brilliant white, then the starting screen came up and you tossed a controller over to Hana as she grinned and snatched it from midair, plopping down onto the ground, cross legged and ready to go. The two of you were an excellent team, and in no time both of you were shooting away at opponents as you rounded corners and infiltrated buildings. 

“Can we pleaase rush B??” Hana sighed in an exasperated manner as the rest of the people were, in her words, “incompetent nincompoops”. 

“Is that the Hana Song??” Whoever was speaking, was evidently a fan.

“Ugh. Do we have to stick with the program??” You groaned, and glanced over at Hana. 

“Nope!” Hana glanced at you and you smiled the knowing looks-like-we’ll-have-to-carry-on-our-own smile. 

“Let’s do this.” You said, and *cue the spy music* the both of you totally left the team and began going on your own path. “Operation: carry the useless team pt. 125.” 

The two of you went around the outskirts of the map, circling round to behind the team. 

“GO!” You said, rather emphatically.

With that, you and Hana both sprung into action, taking out the snipers in the backline whilst the other members of your team were busy attempting to form an attack on the front lines. It worked like a charm. The enemies fell one by one, and with some strategic maneuvering and excellent marksmanship you were able to secure the victory. The match ended, and you fell backwards from where you had been sitting, onto a pillow behind you, your arms stretched out on either side of you. You smiled, your forehead shining gently with a thin coating of perspiration. In this matter you completed five more matches for the next four hours, until you decided it was time to rest your eyes. You yawned, and decided to take a nap, announcing this to a pouty-faced Hana before heading to one of the small rooms in the Boeing 747. In a row of dorms facing each other in the relatively narrow cabin of the jet, you picked the one farthest into the interior of the plane, right before the storage compartment which led into the tail of the plane. 

You entered the small but cozy dorm, and breathed in the scent of fresh cotton and linen. The white sheets were simple and adorned the ivory bed. You climbed over the bed, and slowly drew the thick curtains over the bright airplane window, through which the sun shone serenely in the sky. Your luggage was on the ground next to the door, and you pulled out a pair of sweats and a simple white shirt, changing into your pajamas. You gently closed the door to the room, making sure the sign on the door was switched to ‘Occupied’. 

As the plane flew gently above the white clouds through a blue sky, inside the small and dim room you fell into a dark and dreamless yet haunted sleep.


	15. Night Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like a cinematic cutscene?? 
> 
> you can listen to quiet n sad music to heighten the experience like i usually do when writing these kinda of stories

“It was nothing short of a miracle.

20 liters of blood, a team of the best surgeons and medical personnel in all of Japan, and two straight days of operating was a hell of an effort, that is undeniable…

Yet, it was still a miracle. 

He had four major arteries ruptured, two nearly severed limbs, major internal bleeding, and to top it all of an emotional burden nobody living should have to endure.

He could have died.

In fact, when all facts are totaled with the mathematics of logic, he should have died.

But, he didn’t. 

He endured, survived to live the rest of his life.

The question everyone around him pondered incessantly, and the question in which lies the very crux, the very center of this story, is:

‘How?’

He never answered it, though all sorts of folk asked. 

Perhaps it was that he didn’t know the answer himself.

Perhaps it was a simple coincidence and the presence of a reason was simply wishful thinking of those who romanticize such tales. 

Either way, he disappeared seemingly for an eternity into the dense white mists of obscurity.

But if there ever was a reason for his deathly grip onto the world of the living, 

the one who knows the answer holds a treasure indeed of the truest sort.

For he would become a man famed far and wide for his scarred but handsome countenance as well as his numerous accomplishments in fighting the forces of evil present in this world. 

He would, essentially, with the passing of time grow to be a man far beyond what he was in the years of the past.

His survival may be just another one of those miracles which occurred in his presence.

We may never know…”

You stood in a desolate landscape, barren of life and all things beautiful. 

There were no other people or animals around you—there was no laughter, no joy, no merry faces to greet you or welcoming arms to embrace you—there was only an overwhelming emptiness, and the yawning, consuming pit of despair which accompanies such absence. The earth beneath your bare feet was dry, dusty and cracked deeply as all moisture and nourishment had long left the once fair soils. There was no light but the dimmest of glows emanating from the sky above the dusty plains of desert upon which you stood, barely allowing you vision. A few dark, wickedly twisting forms of spindly trees emerged from the gloom as you slowly walked forward in this alien landscape, a dark mist obscuring your vision, soft but dense and eerie. Their dead branches, upon which not a single leaf could be seen, reached out towards you, clutching the dark air in their endeavors. Though you could feel no wind, the mist swirled about your face and your body, tickling your rosy, pale cheeks with its tendrils. 

You did not belong here.  
Why were you here? 

You dreamt on. 

You turned around, observing the landscape behind you, eyes darting to and fro, searching for the barest hint of something you could recognize, find comfort in, but there was only the same consuming darkness which lay before you. You saw then that you had no choice but to bear onwards.

With heavy steps, you slowly bore on, against the sands of what must have been the past, for if it were not so, you could not fathom how to explain what appeared before you as you continued your journey—not knowing where or when it would end. 

At length, just as you had begun to wonder if giving up was desirable, you emerged from the dark mist, hoping to be greeted by a path of escape, only to find yourself mysteriously arrived at the shores of a dark river. Black waves lapped gently but silently upon the burnt sandy shores, upon which were no intricate or colorful shells. Though the soft black bank of sand was a relief for your aching feet your eyes were brought to the entrance to a cavern across this river, from which a red glow wafted gently and steadily towards your eyes, beckoning so as you could not resist. 

Though you received no instruction, no map or guidance, you somehow found yourself taking a step onto the restless river. Your bare feet did not touch the black waters, of a depth you did not know nor care to find out, and when your foot which held an ethereal light in the dark of this deep was first laid upon the waves, the waters calmed instantly, to become a black mirror, a glassy surface upon which the red was reflected. Beneath, with horror you witnessed hands, white hands slowly emerge from the unknown depths. The hands reached out towards you, but they could not touch you; as you walked on, they trailed your feet with a longing which seemed almost desperation. 

You crossed the dark waters, silent, brooding, and compelled by an unseen forth to venture towards the crimson rays which shone deep inside the devouring mouth of the stone formation. Stalactites and stalagmites burst forth from the dark granite, giving the impression that they were fangs in the mouth of a great stone creature, who passed on eons ago into other worlds, whose remains lay on the bottom of a universe. You at last departed from the waters and stepped on the warm but hard rock surface, worn smooth by the passings of time, and began to tread farther into the red depths.

You could not yet see the source of the strange light, and suddenly you felt fear grip you with an iron fist, swift and sudden. Though it was fleeting, you paused for a moment, but the realization that you were unable to change your course compelled you to trek forwards. You thought you heard music somewhere faraway, somewhere distant, beckoning, but it may have been your thoughts manifesting in your ears. The music grew louder, however, as you trudged towards your unseen destination, and you saw then that it was music, if that were what you should call it. You heard chanting too, unintelligible murmurings of the dark creatures which dwells in the deep, and coupled with the dull, rhythmic and heavy rumbling tune it created a dismal aura indeed. You could feel heat too, felt it grow ever more intense as you went farther in.

At long last, you turned a corner, and finally, you could see a red fountain of light which erupted from the center of a large chamber at the end of the passageway; but once you saw what lay ahead you could not speak, and only the tears which fell upon your fair face spoke where your lips failed you.

At the center of this fountain, you could discern shapes and human forms, twisted, grotesque, unnatural. There was a mountain of women without any fashion of clothing, bare in body and lustful emotions evident in their glazed, dead eyes. Their pale limbs were entangled in a mutual embrace, pale and thin fingers clutching, grasping at each other. They were lifeless, animated only by their sinful urges. In the middle of this pale, moving, and shifting mountainous mass, there could be seen the torso and face of a man. 

Your eyes focused.

It was Genji.

And suddenly the black ocean which you had crossed before came roaring, surging towards you from behind in the entrance of the cavern. You began to despair, and though you called out towards him, he did not hear you; in fact, not a sound escaped from you. As the ocean surged forth, filling the chamber of the cavern with breathtaking speed—already the black waves were lapping at your knees—you could see his face, clearer than ever before. It was the Genji of your past, thick green hair swept backwards, identical in face but different in essential nature. His eyes were dark brown pits of an overwhelming depravity, he was yet fair, but almost gone; he wept deep scarlet tears but for what you did not know. The pale hands traced his abdomen, the muscles yet rippling beneath the supple skin. He was beautiful, fairer than anyone you had ever known, but he was claimed by the dark now, fated to forever belong to the underworld. 

He no doubt saw you, but his eyes were empty and you could only gaze at him tearfully, the moisture in your eyes blurring what little vision you had. The faith you had held was now replaced by utter, hopeless misery; you could not save him, and he could not save you; condemned in separate ways you felt the water lap at your neck, felt the hands, those pale dead hands, begin gently pulling you under the surface of the black waters, calling for you to join them. And as the waters flower above your head, your dark hair swirled around your face, and at last you gave in, closing your eyes gently and praying for the suffocation to end quickly. 

But it was not the end.

Just as you felt yourself fading into nothingness, you were thrust into the light, and you opened your eyes in surprise. But you saw that it was only worse; you were at the Hanamura mansion, and in front of you sat Genji, and in a nightmarish deja vu you saw him surrounded by women, by excess and opulence, by lust, and you could only stare and watch; you could not close your eyes, though you wished them to ever so dearly they would not obey you, so you were forced to witness the scene which unfolded before you. You began to fight now, the hatred you did not know you yet held prevailing over the fear and desperation, and though you struggled it was in vain. 

Though you ran from the room and thrust open the only door to the chamber, you found yourself, in the most literal sense. There you were, in beauty faded but alive, weeping freely and alone, in front of the fireplace, that fireplace you knew so well. And though you turned away once more, you found you were once again back in the room with Genji. The scenes continued to unfold, and you were trapped in this construct of your mind, and you could not escape—you could not think, and swiftly you were paralyzed, with fear, anger, sorrow, remorse, dejection, it would not stop, it could not stop, when would it end—until finally you were thrust back into the world of the living, of the present, nothing but the entangled sheets and the moisture upon your face indicating that anything had ever happened.

Shakily, you rose from your bed and changed into another pair of sweats and a thin, tight and black long sleeved turtleneck shirt. You opened the blinds to your room, and the saw the sun was setting in the sky, casting a fiery glow across your face. After a few minutes, you felt your heart beating normally, and at peace with the knowledge that it was just a dream you slowly made your way towards the lounge, where loud noises confirmed that Hana was indeed playing Dark Souls. You smiled a little, and your spirits were gently lifted by her cheerful but exasperated-sounding voice. 

As you turned the corner, you could see that Hana had gotten Genji and the medic to play some video games. 

“Not like that, Genji! You have to press X in order to roll and dodge your opponents.” Hana said.

“Er, I am trying my best, Hana.” Genji scratched the back of his head. 

“I killed someone!” The medic, whose name was revealed to be Natalia, announced. 

“See, look! Even the medic can do it.” Hana said. 

You smiled slightly as Hana drilled the two as if she were a military sergeant, and then Hana finally saw you peeking in the doorway and called, “Sleepyhead! Look who’s up.” 

Genji and the medic simultaneously turned to look at you, but you only looked at Hana, who immediately reminded them to focus. They obediently turned around, with a ‘Yes, ma’am!’ causing you to laugh quietly and you walked over to Hana, sitting down next to her and observing the scene, before asking Hana if she wanted to go see the sunset with you. Overhearing this, Natalia also wanted to come along, and Genji simply followed behind everyone as they went outside the lounge to the cockpit of the plane, where the large window allowed a panoramic view of the scene beyond. 

The sight was lovely as ever, as all sunsets are, but it is not everyday one can witness such an occurrence from above the clouds, and if you have ever seen such a sunset you would know it is superior to those you see from the ground. 

As you gazed at the calming sunset, you relaxed and your tired eyes swept across the scene, the edges of your mouth curling into a small smile. 

Whilst you were observing the sunset you were quite unaware that a certain green-haired individual was observing your countenance, attempting to trace it even more deeply into his memory than it already was. Genji saw the sunset but decided your face was fairer to look at, and from a ways off saw the fiery rays of light sweep across your face, saw the way your eyes shone in the light of the fading sun; yet he saw also the depth behind your shining eyes and the melancholy that comes from heartbreak. He wished he could hold your hand. Knowing it was impossible, fearing the loss of a chance to even speak with you, he could not and as he saw you smile gently a solid hand of iron gripped his chest, twisting it with ruthless efficiency. Unable to do anything, he was thrust into a melancholy of his own, one full of regret and the understanding of helplessness, one much like despair. 

And the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, casting the plane in the deep blue of the night sky.

The plane sailed on.


	16. Genji’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare for our poor genji :( 
> 
> also in terms of POV it will always be reader's unless specifically stated!

After dinner, Genji and the medic had both retired to their own rooms, determined to rest early in preparation for the mission which would begin tomorrow. 

After your intense nightmare, you were anything but sleepy, and as your heart still raced occasionally from the memory you decided to find refuge in the inky black of the night sky, and the dusting of stars which was cast across it. You gazed out at the faraway glimmers of light in the sky, and the light of the cosmos illuminated your face with an heavenly radiance and comfort. After about an hour, you returned to your room to sleep. 

Genji meditated for about a half hour before finally feeling serene and peaceful enough to fall asleep—the small smile on your face he had seen, though barely there, had made his face warm and his heart race, until he remembered that it was not one meant for him; her smiles would not be meant for him and would not be because of him. The deep melancholy which prevailed over his hope settled over him as a large and heavy blanket, soft but smothering. And when he finally drifted off into a restless sleep, he dreamt.

Genji POV 

You thought and thought but for some reason you couldn’t understand how you had ended up here, where the end of all things loomed before you, a great black chasm.

You grasped her arm with all your strength, every sinew and tendon in your arm straining until you felt they would tear altogether, perspiration coating your arm in a soft, damp shine. 

It was no use.

Upon her radiant face fell glimmering strands of pearly tears, which left glistening trails on her pale skin, and fell shining like stars into the gloom of the endless drop which lay yawning below, a great black pit of certain death. Her lips were the color of blood, deep crimson and as she desperately called your name her cries pierced your ears. The voice once so lovely and fair was diminished and hoarse, and though she meant to call out the only thing which escaped her was a whisper, of finality and sorrow.

“Genji”

Slowly but surely, she slid out of your grasp, until you could hold her no longer, and she fell swiftly from your grasp. 

Without a single word, her wide eyes the only thing you could see before she plunged into the deep, and she was swallowed in her entirety by the darkness and disappeared from your vision. 

The moment she disappeared, strangely you found yourself transported into a gloomy black in the incomprehensible fashion typical of the dream; in this place, you could not so much as see the fingers on your hands even if you held them right up to your nose. It was incredibly hot here as well; perspiration began to form on your brow and dripped slowly off of your face.

Presently, a whisper ran throughout the darkness, and your gaze was directed upwards, where you spotted a twinkling light, much like a small star in the distant night sky. It grew larger, and after much straining of the eyes you could finally make out that it was ________. She plummeted towards the dark ground where you stood, a trail of what could only be stardust marking her fall from the sky, which began to dissipate. Her eyes were closed and she had prepared herself for death; you tried to run towards her, but found you were quite immobile. 

You called her name, but she did not seem to hear you. And at last, she slowed in her fall, aided by an unseen source of perhaps just by the physics of this location. She was set down gently, laid onto the dark surface by invisible hands which were ever so gentle as to not harm. And she awoke, and immediately stood, trying to find someone or something in this dark expanse of nothingness; she did not seem to see you, and you were paralyzed where you stood. She turned round once, and realizing that she was in a dark place where the light could not reach and where evil creatures were likely to dwell she knelt onto the ground and curled over into a ball, covering her face in her hands. She faced the ground, not daring to look around in her fright. There she was, a glowing angel of a girl fallen from the world of light, from above, who did not belong where she lay now. From her glowing hands, teardrops fell onto the ground, making a ‘plink’; beads of light scattered in all directions as each tear hit the dark earth. 

You could do nothing but stand there in horror and watch her; unable to move and unable to speak, an inanimate part of the shadow which lay around her. 

 

She was yet bent over on her knees, but you saw that pearly tears no longer fell from her face. 

She had ceased to cry.

Something appeared to catch her attention, and she lifted her head for a moment attentively, before pausing. You did not see anything yet, but she did, and after lifting her head she suddenly shrank backwards in fright or surprise. She appeared to be listening to something, and her face was no longer frightened, more inquisitive rather; in the dangerously trusting manner of hers.

She was innocent, but you knew with a sinking feeling in your heart it would be so no longer.

And from the gloom came forth a black hand, a dark silhouette which was only visible because it stood out against the light which radiated from her. 

It was extended, gently, and she, being the beautiful little thing she was, graciously took it without so much as a pause. Her fair hand rested in the large grasp of the other; and it gently closed around hers, pulling her slowly up from where she knelt. 

But as she rose, you were horrified to see that from her forehead, from her beautiful skin there began to sprout two dark red horns, sharp and pointed. Though they were small at first, they grew fairly large, and she smiled upwards, gazing at a face which you could not see. She stood, and then the black hand pulled her gently towards itself; she complied, and suddenly you could see, in growing dismay and alarm, another dark hand as it began to snake around her waist, pulling her into what could only be a deadly embrace. 

Beginning to panic, you tried to call out with all your strength to deter her, but she could not hear you; she could not see you as in her world you no longer existed.

The dark hands circled around her, and wrapped her in an embrace, and against her light there formed the dark shape of a man, whose long, fiery red hair shone dully in her light. He pressed her against himself, turning slowly, and you were concerned to see that she did not resist. You could see her face now; and then you realized why as a great wave of fear washed over you.

Upon her face was a look of calm and comfort; she was smiling gently with her eyes closed, horns prominent upon her face. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, which you could see was thick and muscular, and her delicate fingers shone against his black silhouette. As they turned gently in circles, you saw from his hands there began to leak an inky darkness which spread quickly across her gossamer skin, much like ink blotches on particularly absorbent parchment. Soon, the inky patches began spreading to her torso and utterly enrobed her slender legs in the same darkness which he was made of. 

And finally, the man of darkness pulled her in close, and kissed _______. You could see his black lips silhouetted against her red ones; and as his lips collided with hers the darkness vanished to reveal a fiery landscape. 

She had become part of his world.

You saw that from her, enormous wings had sprouted from her dainty shoulders; they were like a bat’s, but a fiery red which matched the landscape. The last remains of the angelic light faded from her face; she was facing you when it happened. Her eyes were closed, and her face was the last to be consumed by the inky blotches of dark. As they consumed her face, she looked directly at you, shedding one last tear in the bitterest of farewells before the angel closed her eyes and the black completely enveloped her.

The man was not illuminated by this fiery light, for he was created from a consuming shadow. He grasped her hand; transformation complete, the ground suddenly gave way beneath them, and he led her into the depths of his twisted and evil world. He had claimed her for his own; she had succumbed to his evil, and together they both disappeared into the roaring flames and the cries of the suffering. They flew away, becoming distant specks before vanishing altogether, and you cried out her name once in utter despair, before the darkness enveloped you completely. 

Suddenly you awoke to the feeling of soft cotton bedsheets drenched in sweat, her name on your lips and the sensation of tears falling upon your face.


	17. Touchdown

You awoke to the sound of a bell tinkling from the kitchen, and an omnic’s voice echoing through the speaker embedded into the ceiling. 

“Breakfast is ready! Your presence is requested at the living room.” 

Extremely groggily, with eyes half closed, you rose from your bed and slid open the door, exiting your room only to end up walking face-first into somebody. You were still half asleep so you didn’t exactly realize who it was, otherwise you’d have just shut the door closed again. 

“oh. sorry, please excuse me…” you mumbled in your standard apology and simply walked off in the direction of the living room, leaving a certain green haired man stammering his apologies in the hallway. 

You walked along to the living room and sat down in a plush chair, letting out a huge yawn and curling up in a comfortable position. You grabbed a bowl of grapes from the food cart and began shoving them into your mouth, staring outside at the sunrise above the city of Dorado, which was visible in the distance. 

Since the omnic secretary was not there yet, Hana came over and sat down with you to ask about Kanda, with the medic in tow.

“So, was Kanda sad that you were missing the two-year anniversary?” Hana inquired rather cheekily.

“Who is Kanda?” The medic asked softly. 

“He’s my man.” You grinned sleepily.

“OMG! That’s so cute…” The medic said.

“Yeah, he’s alright. I mean, I didn’t choose to go on this mission, so it’s not really something he can blame on me.” You said matter-of-factly. 

“I need a boyfriend…” Hana whined.

“Well, don’t be so ridiculously picky then,” You laughed and began to list: “As I do recall, you have standards. He must be taller than 6 feet. He must enjoy video games. He must give you lots of presents. He must..” You continued on, with Hana pouting and the medic giggling.

“So, do you have anyone you find rather to your liking at Overwatch?” You asked the medic curiously.

“Ah, well,” The medic stammered slightly, “There are many handsome men at the organization!” She blushed and smiled. Then, she fidgeted a little before whispering, “Do you think…Genji-kun…is in a relationship???”

You burst out laughing, much to her surprise, but assured her it was nothing. “Sorry, it’s just—your words are so familiar to me.Well, in that case, I must say that I wish you all the best.” You smiled a half-smile, a wry smile, before turning at the sound of the omnic secretary. 

Genji appeared in the room as well from god-knows-where, probably from a brief meditating session, before sitting on one of the couches, which made you remember how he used to sprawl out on the lavish couches at Hanamura, beautiful women covering him and the rest of the sofas. Now, he sat and crossed his legs, and propped his head up on his elbow on the armrest of the sofa in a rather dignified manner.

He was looking at the omnic man, and you did the same after a brief glance. 

“On this mission, we will be striking in the region of Dorado to the West, where one of their bases are. Our base will be situated farther away at the safer Northern region. I will detail the specifics for you later. This mission will be on the more dangerous side. The omnic began to explain the standard mission procedures, and after about half an hour was finished just as everyone touched down.

You had been listening intently and when the omnic finished its speech you got up out of the sofa to go pack your belongings to deplane. As you did, your eyes involuntarily flicked upwards, and met Genji’s.   
He had been looking at you, but he flicked his eyes away in apprehension, and without so much as a pause you stood and walked off with Hana to your room. 

You piled your belongings into your (rather extra) Louis Vuitton duffel bag and pulled on an enormous jacket, as it was rather cold this time of year. You did come from a wealthy family, but you weren’t very materialistic, and you didn’t own a lot of possessions. That said, if you liked something, you would buy it.   
This particular duffel you had used extensively and it was one of your favorites. 

You made your way out into the narrow hallway, and held your bag in front of you, clutching it to your chest to avoid scuffing it on the hallway. You absentmindedly walked behind the medic and Hana, who enthusiastically led the way through another narrow hallway. After you got off the plane, everyone split up after being handed small radios which were attached to the ear.

“The airport is likely under El Muerto Surveillance, as it is in the Southern region of Dorado. We will need to depart separately.” The omnic secretary, Tom, recited in his mechanical voice. 

“I’ll go first.” You said quietly.

“I’ll go next~” Hana sang into the radio.

“I suppose I shall go third?” The medic softly said in her nervous voice.

Without breaking stride, the four of you split into separate directions, looking as inconspicuous as possible. You put your bag onto a small cart and began riding it around.

“So…where’s the exit?” You said into your radio.

“My goodness, miss ____, now is not the time for such adventures….the exit is the one marked as 5 near Terminal 3. You will be able to see it if you go straight until Terminal 2 and turn left.” The omnic said.

“Alriiight. So nondescript car?” You said.

“Exactly.” 

“I see the exit now…I’m out.” You quietly called into the microphone, and climbed into the plain-looking automobile, which was waiting out front amongst the many other cars.


	18. Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have returned here is chapter my fren

After another hour of driving, you finally reached the destination, and got off the car in front of a hotel. It was grand and lavish, rather unlike the ones you usually stayed at. 

“Whats up with this hotel??” Hana asked the omnic as she arrived not five minutes later.

“We’re staying here because there is a gathering of top Talon agents for the next two days. Apparently this is some sort of annual celebration…We’ll be staying on the second-to-top floor.” The omnic explained. “I shall be blending in as a regular omnic staff member, gaining intel through serving as a busboy.” 

“I’m definitely not complaining, this is amazing..” The medic said in awe. You walked by twos into the hotel, and made your way to the rooms. Genji and the omnic would be in one room and the girls would share one of their own. The omnic motioned for everyone to come inside the mens’ room, and everyone piled into the spacious area. 

“Check for microphones.” Hana whispered to everyone. After determining that there were none in the room, Tom began his scripted speech.

“The party will be held in the main lobby starting at precisely nine o’clock at night. Do not be late, and enter at separate times. Today’s mission will simply be to obtain invites to the masquerade party tomorrow. Only one of us needs an invitation, but multiple is better of course. Tomorrow is when all the high profile talon executives leading the El Muerto sector will be present. We must obtain the information then.” 

“Let’s get ready then, it’s already SEVEN!!” Hana screeched, dragging you and the medic out of the room. 

You took a quick shower, and dried your hair in a hurry. Then, you discarded your clothing, holding up your dress to the light against your body in front of the full length mirror. It was a black dress with spaghetti straps and a v-neck, extremely form fitting on the torso but it flared into a wide tulle skirt on the bottom, which was airy and light. The hem was embellished with thousands of swarovski crystals, creating the image of a dark, starry sky. The fabric dragged around on the ground, and you then sat in front of the vanity. The lights illuminated your fresh face.

You pulled out your bag of cosmetics, and moisturized your skin, until it gleamed in the light. Applying minimal concealer, you opted for a natural look, with a natural brow enhanced with pencil and some vaseline. Your eyes you put some deep red smudged shadow in the corners, adding some winged eyeliner for the finishing touch. You lightly brushed some crimson gloss across your lips. You looked in the mirror, and sighed. You’d done this many times before, so it came more naturally now. 

Pinning on some diamond earrings and a beautiful diamond necklace which Kanda had given you, you finished off the look with gently curled hair pinned up in an updo. You turned to get off the chair you sat on, where Hana was busy braiding the medic’s hair. You let the medic borrow some of your jewelry (Hana too) and together the three of you took one final look in the mirror before radioing to Tom that you were all ready. 

Hana’s hair was curled at the tips, and her makeup was done in a trendy Korean style, which was sure to catch the attention of the asian men in the room. The medic was beautiful as well, her makeup accentuating her eyes, which appeared piercing. 

“We shall all go one at a time, I will be roaming the floor working. Make sure to place your radio where it will not be detected; girls, that means in your hair or behind your ear if you hair is down.Above all, we must avoid detection.” Tom reminded everyone. “So..who wants to go first?” 

There was silence.

“Alright, then I shall randomly draw names using an automated system. The order is….Shimada, Natalia, Hana, and _____.” 

Phew.

You sighed in relief; going to parties always made you nervous.

“I shall give the signal when the next person is to leave. Agent S, please descend to the lobby.” Five minutes later, the medic left the room, and ten minutes after that, Hana departed the room looking as nervous as ever but desperately trying to keep her cool, much to your amusement. 

Finally, it was your turn, and you halfheartedly boarded the elevator along with other guests. Your heart began to pound as you stepped outside the elevator, and you stopped to go to the bathroom to look at your reflection one last time. You were nervous, for some reason, but shook your head vehemently, denying that this time was any different from before, and knowing that you shouldn’t act differently now. You tried to smile, but it came out odd, and rather horrified at your attempt you sighed and turned from the mirror.

You arrived at floor above the lobby, where a set of long winding marble stairs led down to the main lobby floor, where thousands of jewels and precious stones glittered on the necks and ears of the women milling about on the floor. Under the light of the dozen chandeliers, the men danced with them in step, and you gazed at them on the dance floor, trying to pick out which were the top officials. You looked around, and spotted a couple whom you thought were the top officials. Everyone was drinking already. In no time you’d have caught somebody, but for now you just settled to employ your usual strategies in such situations. 

After about ten minutes on the balcony above, you made your way to the stairs, and started walking slowly down them, your tulle train catching on the steps behind you, and heightening the effect of the dress. You saw several faces turn towards you, but you kept your eyes trained on the bar on the other side of the room and your face unsmiling. You finally reached the bottom of the stairs after what seemed like forever, and began walking in almost a subdued runway walk towards the bar, passing right under the noses of several of the men you had scouted earlier. 

All men were the same. All you had to do was act a little cold and they came tripping over their toes just to talk to you. Others hung back at first, too intimidated or shy. You sighed, and asked the bartender for a glass of iced water to cool yourself down, and just then the first of the many men who would come up to you and ask you to dance walked up to you. 

It was laughably easy.

“Er, hello, I was wondering if I may have the honor of your first dance? ” A tall man with short dark hair offered you his hand. 

“I’ll pass.” You said and turned your face away from him. He quickly walked back to his friends with a rather embarrassed look on his chiseled face, though you were too busy laughing to yourself to notice.

You resumed your act of looking bored, and when the tenth beautiful man had just been rejected by you two hours later, Hana’s voice came over the radio. “I got an invite!” Her cheery voice was accompanied with the sound of a man’s deep laughter.

“M-me too!” The medic’s voice came over the radio as well.

“Are you guys together right now??” You asked.

“Mhm!” Hana said. 

“So fast.” You muttered into the radio, causing Hana to laugh further. 

“Sir, I have to go do a quick stream now, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hana said over the radio to the man, and then you spotted her walking away from you towards the stairs with the medic. 

“Good job, agent Song.” Tom replied to the two. “Once your mission is complete please report back to the rooms separately if possible. Once the party is over I shall report back as well; and you may only remove your radios when you are safely inside the room.” 

“I have to do a late-night stream..” Hana sighed and you laughed.

“______, I can’t believe you didn’t get an invite yet..” Hana wondered into the radio.

“Patience is rewarding.” You simply stated, and struck up a conversation with the rather starstruck bartender. He was a charming and kind soul, and you found his conversation quite interesting, especially as he dreamily talked about places he would like to travel. After another hour it was midnight and right as the bartender was telling you about his daughter, you felt a hush around you, though there was still music playing. Behind you, the bartender bowed quickly and exclaimed, “It’s an honor, sir! What can I get you to drink??”

You turned, to see a tall and muscular man standing behind you. His eyes were a piercing dark brown, though his hair was blue, bangs falling across his eyes and the rest of his hair slicked backwards.

“No need, Holland.” The man waved to the bartender in a dismissive way. His voice was deep but silky, a bit like Jesse’s. 

You could already tell by looking around that this man was different. He had some authority.

Bingo.

There were envious women crowded all around, a few Special Service-type bodyguards hanging behind, and just—in an ineffable way he simply oozed charisma. 

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time now.” The man began. “What is a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?” 

“My friends left early.” You replied smoothly.

“Well, I know many of my men have already come searching for a dance with you, whose attempts have all ended in disaster. I must ask you to dance with me, miss—I have never seen such a striking woman before.” 

“I find your sweet-talk quite enchanting.” You sarcastically drawled. 

The man paused, then sat beside you whilst you remained perched on your chair. He didn’t look at you, but you could tell he was observing you.

“You’re a smart one.” He said after a few moments. 

“I find myself rather at odds with that statement.” You replied airily. 

“You are a haunted woman.” He turned to you and stared straight into your eyes. 

“Perhaps you are correct.” You said in a flat voice. 

“Well, if you are much to smart to love me, then I ask for you to at least play dumb for me for one night?” He asked.

“What can you show me?” You challenged.

“Why don’t you find out?” He countered.

You turned, and there he stood, offering you his hand, just as Genji’s voice sounded into the microphone, surprising you momentarily. “I have obtained my invite.”

“Excellent. Just a few more hours to go and I shall join you all upstairs.” Tom replied. “Agent ______, a status update perhaps?”

In response, you simply ran a hand through your hair and touched the radio to deactivate it, and said, “So, if I dance with you, will I get to go to Candyland?”

“I can arrange that.” The man chuckled. “They call me Sora. And what may I call you?”

“_______.” You said softly. “The name is _______.”

“A lovely name for a lovely lady.” And you finally placed your hand on top of his large, warm one, and he led you away from the bar and to another location in the lobby. On the way there, you passed by one of the lavish sofa arrangements. A loud peal of giggles suddenly erupted from your left, and you turned your head to look out of curiosity. And who else would fate have be sitting on the cough, looking bored and rather agitated, than Genji Shimada himself? 

He was staring at you, and if his hand were not on his cheek supporting it his jaw would be hanging open. His eyes were wide for a moment, and you held his gaze with an absolutely smoldering look of your own, before you smiled a half smile, a sad smile, and turned to continue walking across the dance floor with Sora, who was a good head and a half taller than you. It reminded you greatly, of the times back at Hanamura which you resented deeply, and the feeling of deja vu made your face more melancholy than ever before. 

As Sora, began to ballroom dance with you, one of his his large, gentle and smooth hands held your waist delicately, and the other held your hand. And as you talked for the next half hour whilst dancing, you slowly felt your apprehensions washing away. He made you laugh and smile, and was actually quite witty. As the clock struck one o’clock, Sora sighed and smiled at you for a moment. 

“I have a headache. Do you want to go get some fresh air?”

“I thought you would never ask.” You climbed the stairs, boarded the elevator together, and finally reached the top floor of the hotel as Sora wanted to view the city skyline.

Once there, you both walked towards the balcony and leaned on the fancy glass railing, observing the cool night scenery.

“Ahh….” Sora sighed in relief. “I don’t like parties very much.”

“I concur.” 

After a silence of a few minutes, you walked over to a plush sofa and sat down, removing your heels and sighing in relief.

Genji had just returned to his large hotel room, on the second-to-top floor, and had begun undressing. He set his radio earpiece on the desk next to his mirror, and he peeled off his sweaty tuxedo and discarded his shirt, observing himself in the mirror.

“He must have been quite the fool.” Genji’s ears twitched at the foreign voice directly above him, and he sat on the edge of the large couch under the balcony above him on the top floor, the velvet shining in the dim light of the stars.

“You think so?” 

There it was, plain as day—your quiet voice.

What were you doing there? Genji felt his heart leap in surprise, and listened rather intently.

“I do.”

“He made me who I am.”

“He missed his chances. I used to love such a woman. I think we speak from similar places.”

“I find comfort in that. It was not difficult for him.” You spoke freely now, but how could you not—you did not know of the man who sat directly underneath the balcony you stood on.

“So he is the one who haunts you.”

“Haunted.”

“Did you love him very much?”

Genji held his breath.

“It did not matter, but I did.”

“….” There was silence now.

“Let us talk about happier things.” You said. “I have let him go.”

Genji felt his heart sink.

“So, what makes you happy?” You asked Sora.

“Well, I just got a new car—“ Sora’s voice was interrupted by your gentle laughter. “What is it, woman?” He said in a peeved manner.

“No, it’s just so familiar. Those words…I suppose all men are the same.” You smiled and shook your head. “Please, go on.”

“I enjoy traveling, too. I’m going to visit New Zealand the day after tomorrow for business. You know,” Sora’s eyes flicked towards you then back to where he was previously looking. “The usual.”

“I envy you…” You said, and sighed. You checked your phone, and realized that it was getting quite late, so you said, “Well, I should be going now.”

“But the night is still young, must you really leave now?”

“Yes, how do you think I stay so beautiful? Beauty sleep.” You said sassily.

“Well, then please take this.” Sora walked over and from his pocket and procured a small velvet envelope with gold trimming. “It’s an invite for tomorrow’s exclusively private party….I hope you will attend.” He smiled a half-smile in an almost sheepish way. “Also, this is for you.” He placed a small, dark red box, velvet also, with gold trim and an elegant gold “C” in the middle. “Would you like me to walk you to your room?”

“I can manage, but thank you,” You said and slowly put your heels back on and rose from where you sat, walking down the stairs with your dress flowing from behind you. You made your way to your room, where Hana and the medic were, and triumphantly held up your invite. 

Genji was there with Tom and they were all discussing the next night, doors and windows closed, when you walked in; you could listen to them from the radio so you knew what was going on. 

“Ah, our final member! Well done.” Tom clapped his hands together. You smiled and immediately pulled off your heels with a sigh at the edge of your bed, massaging your feet. 

“I could use some comfortable clothing right now.” You eyed Hana and the Medic, who were wearing cute pajamas. “Oh, that reminds me—“ You turned and pulled out the small red box and gave it to the medic, saying, “You can have this, consider it a welcome present since I never gave you one.” 

The medic opened the small box with excitement and her jaw dropped as she pulled out a huge pair of earrings. They were long and vertical floral jewel arrangements. A hundred individually hand-cut diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds amongst other gems glimmered in the light. “Y-you don’t want this?? This is C-Cartier! These probably cost a fortune…” She began stammering in apprehension.

“How beautiful!” Tom chimed in.

“Yes, they’re quite the beauties.” You mused. “Yeah well no, I don’t particularly want them, I have too many already.” You said. “They’re fancy rocks, nothing special. Really. I’m glad you like them.” You went over to your drawer, pulled out some clothes, and gave a brief salute before walking into the huge bathroom to take a shower and change. 

When you got out, everyone was in their respective rooms and you hopped into bed after drying your hair to go sleep.


End file.
